Neko Obsessed Deamon
by Emma Gold
Summary: YAOI! KyoyaXoc! Markus comes to Ouran to escape his old life, but what happens when his old life finds him? Ch. 11 rated M to be safe
1. New Student

**A/N: Riki, this is your entire fault. She got me into Kyoya Fanfics and this is what was born. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own OHSHC in anyway shape or form (literally) aside from this fic. They belong to Bisuko Hatori.**

**Claimer: I do own Markus Lee though, plus any other characters not from anime and manga.**

**Note: This is will mainly follow the manga since I don't have the time to rewatch the anime.**

**Beta edited by Hikari Nami**

The Neko Obsessed Deamon: Enter Markus

I was new to Ouran and since I was an art scholarship student I had no clue of how rich these people really were. It didn't help that I was from America either, or the fact that I was experimented on by my crazed father so that I became a neko. I could shift into a brown tiger stripped cat and even in human form I still had the ears, tail and when angered, my eyes turned gold with my pupils becoming slits.

When I enter Ouran, the first thought that ran through my mind was; holy shit this place is huge! I couldn't help but stop and gawk at how large this place was. People were walking around me and seemed to take no notice of me, for which I was grateful. That was until a person walked up to my side. "You must be new here," a person said from beside me and when I looked over, I found a slim brown hair person standing there.

The person was around average height, slim, with a feminine figure, but the person was wearing a male's uniform. Their eyes were a pair of large chocolate brown and their hair hung slightly down in front of one eye and were brown as well.

"Yes, I'm a first year student. I transferred here form America," I answered and turned to look at the enormous building, once again.

"My name is Haruhi Fujioka, what's yours?" Haruhi asked.

"Markus Lee," I answered and continued up to the large oak doors.

Haruhi smirked and we both walked up to the doors. I walked slightly in front of the cross dressing girl and opened them for her. She seemed startled but walked through them. "That's the first time someone did that to me in a long time," She commented and I just smirked.

"Men should open the door for women, ne?" I said and she stopped right then, it was a good thing that everyone had already walked off otherwise I knew that there would be trouble.

"Who are you and how do you know that Haruhi is a girl?" Two voices said and I turned around.

"I'm Markus Lee and it is obvious that Haruhi is a female, though why she is a dressed in the male's uniform, I don't know," I said and turning fully around I found a pair twins standing behind me.

They had what I could only describe as light auburn hair and gold eyes. They were both slightly taller than me and I could tell they would be nothing but trouble. "Tono isn't going to like this one bit," One twin said looking at the other.

"Kyoya isn't going to like this either," the other said both shrugged their shoulders' as if to say that they didn't really care.

I didn't know who they were talking about but I just hoped that nothing bad was going to happen to me. I was finally out of the cage and I didn't want to go back into it. They reached over and placed their arms over my shoulders. "Come, we need to have an emergency meeting. If we don't tell Kyoya and he was to find out, then we are in _big_ trouble," They said in unison and pulled me away from my classes and towards the back of the large school.

"Haruhi…." I lamely said in a desperate tone and she just shrugged and followed along behind the strange twins. "By the way, what are your names?"

I might as well know who my tormentors are.

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin" They introduced at the same time.

That whole telepathy thing was really starting to get annoying. One pulled out their phone and started texting Kyoya and Co. I could only assume. "By the way who is Kyoya and Tono?" I asked since I could only guess that was the people that they were texting.

"Kyoya Ootori is the person who keeps our club going and Tono is Tamaki Suoh, the leader of the Host Club, which is the club that we belong to," Haruhi started with the twins adding the last bit about the club.

"You guys are in a Host Club?" I questioned and they just grinned.

"If what we believe is going to happen is going to happen then so are you," the demonic grins on their faces scaring me.

_And I thought that this year was going to be easy…_ I thought and slumped forward.

"That's no way for a future host to act," a monotone voice said from behind us.

We all turned and discovered a black haired man standing behind us. He had thin glasses covering his burnt gray eyes which the light seemed to like to gleam off. He was easily taller than us and he was thin, yet I had the feeling that he was strong. His eyes told of intelligence and I feared that he was also mischievous.

I straightened my posture and met his gaze. "Let's discus this at the club room shall we?" He said and walked in front of us.

I had the strange urge to stick my tongue out at his retreating back, but held back, though the twins started to chuckle. The twins let loose a low whistle, "You are in so much trouble," They said and I glanced at each of them.

"You really need to stop with the twinness thing, it's getting annoying," I stated and Haruhi let out a small chuckle, obviously amused by my predicament.

We ended up walking to the South wing and stopped at Music Room 3, when the blacked hair glass wearing boy opened the doors we found that there were 3 other people in there.

There was a tall blonde boy with shocking amethyst eyes. When we entered he rushed forward and pulled Haruhi into his arms. "Oh, my precious daughter! How did anyone find out that you were a girl?" he cried and the twins stepped in and pulled her out of the blondes embrace.

"Chill out Tamaki, why don't we find out for ourselves," the glasses wearing person said.

"But Mommy, the twins are taking our daughter from Daddy," he said, his eyes filling with tears.

Haruhi just sighed and slipped from the twins to come and stand beside me. "I'm confused," I said to her and she chuckled.

"Tamaki made us a family. I'm his daughter, he is the father, Kyoya is the mother and the rest are the sons," She said, pointing to the glasses wearing boy when she said Kyoya and gestured around for the sons.

"I see," I said, understanding that most of the time, when friends are extremely close they feel like they are a family. I never experienced it for myself since I was locked up in a cage for most of my life, but I read about it in books when I could.

A little boy walked up to me with a towering black haired, dark gray-eyed person walking up behind him silently. He scared me, but I got the vibe that he was really a good guy. "Are you the one that they said found out that Haru-chan is a girl?" He asked while clutching a pink rabbit to him.

He was a small, slight build, blonde haired, golden-brown eyed kid that I just wanted to hug tightly and take him home and never let him leave. "Yes, I am," I said while crouching down next to him.

"How did you find out?" He asked with large puppy eyes, eyes that no one would be able to resist.

"It just seemed obvious to me. She has a feminine build and so I just knew," I said with a shrug.

"We can't allow you to tell anyone," that monotonous voice said from behind me and I turned my head to look up at Kyoya.

"I won't," I simply stated and he just looked at me, calculating whether I was telling the truth or not. "How about if I tell you a secret that I don't want anyone to know and so if I tell anyone about Haruhi, you can tell everyone my secret. Fair?" I said and he seemed stunned that I would do such a thing.

"Yes, but I fear that your secret might have no merit what so ever," He said and pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"How do you know if you don't even know what I'm going to tell you?" I simply stated and everyone went dead quiet.

"He does have a point," the club stated and I swear he started to blush at that, but it was quick.

"How about he just works for us. It'll be easier than black mail, and we'll be able to keep an eye on him," Kyoya stated and I just shrugged.

Tamaki smiled at that and rushed over to hug me, "A new member and son!" he said with a large blinding smile on his face.

_I still think the trade would have been easier, but I have a feeling that this is going to be fun,_ I thought and smiled. _It'll be nice to have friends since I just moved here._

The bell started ringing and my smile fell from my face, "No! I need to get to class! I'll see you guys later ok?" I said; my face paling and they nodded.

"I'll show you where your classes are," Kyoya said and I know he was going to ask me about my secret that I was willing to tell them at that time, now it was a moot point.

"All right, if it isn't too much trouble," I said and he pushed his glasses up on his nose again.

I swear it's a bad habit of his.

We left the club room and headed back to the first year wing. "Your name is Markus Lee correct?" Kyoya asked and I nodded, not trusting myself too talk at that moment. Being alone with Kyoya scared me.

"Why are you here?" He questioned again and I sighed.

"To escape," I stated simply and he looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "Watch where you are going, senpai," I said and he looked forward to avoid colliding with a table.

Again, I swear I saw him blush, but it was hidden quickly. "You know it's ok to show emotion right?" I said and he looked at me startled. I think I was the first person to ever say something like that to him.

"Whatever," he said and I chuckled. For some reason I had a feeling that I was pulling Kyoya out of his element and it was fun. "By the way, what is the secret that you were going to tell us?"

I knew it.

"No, it doesn't have any merit right?"

"You're the one who said I don't know until I hear it correct?"

"True but it doesn't matter anyway. I'm going to work for the club, so you don't need to know right this minute anyway," I said with a smile and I knew that Kyoya was going to bug me until he knew every little thing about me.

"You'll find out all in good time senpai," I said with a smirk of my own and turned to look above the door. "This is my class, I'll see you later, Kyoya-senpai," I said and turned to open the door.

"See you Lee-san," He said and walked away.

I walked in and sat at the desk that the teacher had said I could sit in. No one said anything to my late arrival but I knew that I would be the talk of the school just from the looks I was getting, mainly from the female student body.

When it was lunch time, I got my food and looked around for a place to sit. It seemed as though everyone was sitting at a table and were forming some sort of group that they would be a part of for the rest of the year. I really didn't like the idea, but from what I heard it was normal. "Maku-chan, come sit with us!" A voice said from behind me and I turned around and found the whole host club standing there with smiles on almost all of their faces though Mori, Kyoya, and Haruhi not smiling, I think Haruhi wanted to be left alone.

I smiled back and walked over to them. "Lee-san, you are going to have to show up to the club early so that we can show you how to be a proper host ok?" Kyoya said and I nodded as we sat down at a table and started eating.

They were all staring at me and I gave them a quizzical glance. "You already seem to know how to eat properly, maybe there isn't much left to teach you after all," Tamaki said and I just shrugged.

"This was how I was taught," I simply stated and started eating some more.

"Markus-san, who are your parents might I ask?" Tamaki asked, all innocent of the pain.

I froze. My mind went back to what happened so long ago. When I first became what I am and my heart started pounding and I couldn't breathe. I needed to get out. I quickly stood, grabbed my bag and ran. I needed fresh air. I needed to remind myself that I wasn't _there_ anymore. That nothing bad was going to happen to me anymore.

Being around all those people, felt crushing. I had read somewhere when people are suddenly out of their element they can get culture shock. I think moving from an American lab to Japanese prestigious high school was my culture shock. Going from a cage to having freedom still felt weird for me, and I had been out of the cage for two years now, but then again, I lived in a cage for 14 years of my life, so it's understandable.

I don't know where I was going, but I knew that I just needed to be outside. I found myself outside in a hedge maze, near a gazebo it seemed and I sat down on the stairs to try and calm myself down enough for the second round of classes.

I took deep breathes and when I heard footsteps I was on my feet, my tail coming out of the belt loops twitched behind me. I glared at the place where the footsteps where going to appear and I felt my ears start twitching back and forth.

The figure that appeared stopped and stared as the others emerged. It seemed that the whole host club came. "It's a neko-chan!" the small blonde host shouted and ran over and glomped me and I fell backwards to land on the grass.

"Just so you know, since I didn't get to introduce us earlier, my name is Haninozuka Mitsukuni, but you can just call me Hunny! This is Morinozuka Takashi, but everyone calls him Mori!" Hunny said pointing to the giant black haired person that all ways follows him.

"Nice to meet you Hunny," I said with a smile as Haruhi came over and started to pull on my ears as if to find out if they are real.

"Ow! That hurts Haruhi," I cried as tears formed in my eyes.

"So those are real?" The twins asked and I looked at them.

"Yes, now will you please let them go Haruhi?" I said as I tried to twitch them out of her hold.

She let go and I plastered them back so that, hopefully, no one would try and touch them. My tail kept twitching as a silence settled on the group. "How?" Tamaki finally asked, coming out of his shock, and I looked sideways, trying to think of the best way to answer that innocent, yet so painful question.

"He is dead, that's all I want to say to that at the moment," I stated and they seemed to get the message. I turned my attention towards Kyoya, "You have your answer now".

Kyoya looked surprised at this but nodded that he got the message. Pulling out his little black book he started writing some things down in it and I stared at the book. I knew that book had some important things written in it and I wanted to steal it _so bad! _ I calmed myself and looked at it. '_I shall steal you one day my pretty'_ I thought with a grin. "Touch the book and you'll regret it," was all Kyoya said to my look and I just smiled innocently.

"I have no clue what you're talking about, I was only thinking of what you could possibly be writing," I said and it was half true.

He just raised an eyebrow at me and I continued the innocent act, my eyes large round disc of stormy grey with black outlining the cornea.

The bell chose that moment to ring and I stood, laying my ears flat and ruffling my hair to cover it and put my tail back through the belt loops and making sure that my jacket covered it well. Everyone watched as I hid my Neko-ness. "What? Do you honestly think I'm stupid enough _not_ to hide it?" I said and walked past them.

I took one turn and was already lost, "Ok, does anyone know how to get out of this maze?" I said and turned to face the host club.

They chuckled and the twins came over and draped their arms across my shoulders, "This way!" they said, dramatically pointing to what must have been the way to the exit and led me through the maze.

They walked me all the way to my next class and even apologized to the teacher for keeping me from class. Again, I was at the end of glares of envy.

_This is going to be a long school year._

The second round of classes flew by. Everyone left me alone, probably because they have seen me with the Host Club; they just didn't know that I myself am a host.

I told my last period teacher that I needed to leave a few minutes early for club and when I explained, she said it was fine. I went to the club room, remembering my way from when Hikaru and Kaoru had taken me to meet with everyone.

When I had reached the club room, I opened the door to find everyone already there. "Neko-chan!" Hunny cried and jumped in my arms.

"Hello, Hunny-senpai," I said with a smile and he nuzzled my face.

"Ah, Markus-kun, you're here. Now let your crash course training begin," Tamaki said and when I looked I found a table set with everything and he showed me the proper way to do everything.

Sad thing is, I already knew everything, but I humored Tamaki and let him show me. I got the feeling that he was extremely sensitive.

Through the whole time, I felt someone watching me. When I looked up, I found Kyoya paying attention. "Kyoya, you're going to kill him if you continue to stare daggers at him," The twins said coming up behind him startling the poor kid.

"Why are you staring daggers at Neko-chan?" Hunny asked with a pink rabbit clutched to his chest.

Tamaki ran over to Kyoya, "Why do you want to kill our pet?" Tamaki cried shaking Kyoya.

While everyone was spazzing on Kyoya, I walked over to Haruhi, "Why do _you_ think Kyoya was staring at me?" I asked the level headed host.

This got the group's attention.

"Well since the Ootori's own a large portion of the medical field, I think he is just trying to figure out how your genes could be capable of working together," Haruhi said and a smile crept up on my lips.

"Easy, my father entered the genes when I was still an egg. So they combined when I was still a fetus and worked everything out then. I can shift into a cat too," I said and everyone just stared at me and then a loud _snap! _resounded through the room. We turned and Kyoya had broken a pencil or pen he had been holding. "Your father?" He asked and that's when I understood what I had said.

"Yes, my father was the leading scientist, but when he said I should be allowed to have the freedom of other children, but also allowed it to be limited to the lab grounds they kicked him out and he was killed by a hired assassin so that he wouldn't leak info. I'm not happy that he used me, but I do love him for saying I should have freedom," I explained and was glomped by almost everyone. "You poor thing!" they cried and I chuckled.

_They are defiantly a strange group._

I was finally able to wiggle out of their hold after about five minutes of suffocation. "Ok, everyone, we're going to b e opening soon. Lee-san, please stay after so that we may discus this further," Kyoya said and I could hear the strain in his voice, but it was very slight.

I walked over to Kyoya and gave him a hug. He stiffened at the contact but I let him go. "Why?" He asked and I just shrugged.

"I like hugs. You seemed to need one. You do the math," I stated and went over to where everyone was gathering.

"When the doors open say welcome," Haruhi said and I nodded my head understandingly.

The doors opened to reveal a line of girls and everyone said "Welcome," the girls gave a small squeal and we went to our separate areas, I had several girls sitting there. "Hello, how are you fine ladies today?" I asked as I sat between two with three sitting across from me.

The one in the middle, sitting right across from me had tears forming in her eyes. The girls on either side of her immediately put their arms around her. "I'm so sorry! Did I upset you?" I said, getting up and walked around the coffee table to crouch before her.

"N-n-no, it's just that m-m-my boyf-f-friend broke up with m-me to go out with my b-b-best friend," she stammered and I placed my hand on her knee to get her attention.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. May I ask how long you two were going out?" I ventured and she bushed her black bangs out of her brown eyes.

"Three years," She whimpered and I felt a pang of sympathy.

"I'm so sorry, but you are an extremely brave girl for coming here after all of this," I said, not knowing what to say.

I did receive a small smile. "Thank you. Thank you for not saying bad things about them too," she said and stood. "Mara, Yumi, you were right, coming here was a good idea. I would stay longer, but I have a dinner to go to,"

Her friend's hugged her and I bowed to her. "I hope that the diner goes well for you," I said and she gave me a full smile.

"Thank you. I'll request you for sure when I come again," She said with a curtsy.

"I'll be waiting."

The other two girls squealed so loud that I almost passed out.

The hours passed and I was just being myself and one time, Hunny visited, called me Neko-chan and then everyone picked up on the nickname Neko-chan. I answered all their questions truthfully and I think that my guests picked up on the fact that questions of my family were painful and it was just better not to ask them.

Soon, though I wish it ended sooner, I thought that I was going to pass out from all the loud squeals resounding through the room. I stayed after like I promised.

"You say you can turn into a cat, right? I would like to see this," Kyoya said and I knew that this was going to be an interesting sight.

I shrugged out of my jacket and allowed my ears and tail to come out of hiding. Closing my eyes, I felt my clothes tighten to my skin and my body to become smaller. Finally after much shifting of my bones, I opened my eyes to see faces of shock. "You're so cute!" I heard Tamaki, Hunny and the twins squeal so loud that I instinctively hissed at them from the pain in my ears.

Kyoya just walked over as the others backed away. He picked me up and I met his gaze. "How is this possible?" He muttered and I shrugged my kitty shoulders.

I didn't know the science behind it; I just knew that I could do it. Haruhi walked over and held out her hands, silently asking to hold me. Kyoya passed me over and held me close to her large brown eyes. I inched my head forward to give her a kitty kiss. "So cute!" the boys, minus Kyoya and Mori, cried again and I flattened my ears and glared at the squealers.

Mori walked over and held out his hands and I was once again passed over and he held me up and I met his gaze, which I saw soften. I mewled at him and he put me on his shoulder and I rubbed my face against his, and I noticed a smile.

I hopped down and sat there, staring at them all. "You can shift back now, Lee-san," Kyoya said and I did.

Once back to regular size I rubbed my ears. "Are you ok?" Hunny asked, worried that something had happened.

"Just all the loudness today. It hurt my ears," I answered and he nodded.

I looked at Kyoya, who was once again writing in his black notebook, I really wanted to steal that sometime soon, and just stared. "Yes Lee-san?" Kyoya asked and I sighed.

"Two things actually. One, call me Markus or Neko-chan. Two, I'm not going to become a science experiment am I?" I asked; I really didn't want to be locked in a cage again.

The pen he was writing with snapped and I flinched. "No, I'm just writing down observations. It is interesting that you can shift into, what I'm assuming is your alternate form. That's all I'm _ going _to do," Kyoya answered and I sighed with relief. "Why?"

"I don't want to be locked in a cage again," I answered truthfully and the new pen that he had pulled out broke.

_Poor pens. I would hate to be Kyoya's pens, getting broken like that all the time._ "You were kept in a cage?" Kyoya said and I nodded.

"I think we should finish this conversation later before something other than pens get broken," Tamaki wisely said and I nodded in understanding.

I went over and got my bag and left with Haruhi. We ended up walking home together and discovered that we were neighbors. "Ha~ru~hi!" a voice said and we looked over our shoulders to discover someone running up to us.

"Dad?" Haruhi said shocked to see this cross dressing man running up to her.

"I got off early today so I thought I would rush on home and see if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight?" He said and hugged his daughter tightly.

He looked up before releasing Haruhi, "Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Markus Lee; I'm your new neighbor and met your daughter at school today. I ended up in the same club as her as well. It's nice to meet you, sir," I said honestly and he seemed ok with that.

"Just don't try and take her away and I think that we should be fine, and call me Ranka," he said and I smiled.

"I don't think that will be a problem Ranka. I'm gay," I answered and Haruhi looked at me shocked.

"You're gay!" she cried, obviously extremely shocked and pointing at me. I merely smiled.

"Yes," I said and she just looked down and shook her head.

"This year is going to be a weird one," She said and I laughed.

"It will. It defiantly will."

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" Ranka asked and I chuckled.

"Just let me drop my bag off and I'll be right back," I said with a smile.

_This is going to be the best year of my life,_ I thought with a small true smile on my face as I opened the door to my apartment to drop my bag off and join my soon to be best friend for dinner.

**A/N: whew! Done! Longest chapter ever written….I really like this so far. I'm sorry for Kyoya being OC, but I could actually see him doing that and that happening to him. I do feel for the pens too, for there shall be more pen breaking in later chapters. I know, Mar-kun's life sucks but that is going to be playing a major role in future chapters to get what I want to happen. **

**Also in later chapters, I will be posting links to my Deviantart account because like stated, Markus is on an Art Scholarship and the picture's he does, I will be doing and posting there!**

**I'm going to try and update this weekly or biweekly depending on school and work!**

**STAY TUNED FOR NEXT CHAPTER!**


	2. New Home

**A/N: Riki, I still blame you and she is happy about it. Here we are again. This one will have a drawing mention in it that I am working on that people like, which I am drawing for this story. It's so CUTE!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything from OHSHC**

**Claimer: Do own Maku-chan**

**Markus: Don't call me Maku-chan, it's girly.**

**Me: but you're gay so it's all good!**

**Markus: just get on with the story.**

**Me: You're so going to love this!**

The Neko Obsessed Deamon: Enter Renge

Having dinner with Haruhi and her father was really nice. I have never really had a true family meal, so this was all new for me. Swapping stories, laughing, and eating together was all so different, yet it wasn't unbearable like I thought it was going to be. Ranka, keep going on and on about how if Tamaki ever tried to win Haruhi's hand, he would have to go through hell and never return and I thought that was the funniest thing that I had ever heard. When I asked him about any of the other host, Ranka actually paused to think about that. "I'm not a big fan of Mori, Hunny is just too cute and the twins would be weird," Ranka honestly said and I chuckled at that. "Kyoya wouldn't be a bad pick if he wasn't so into money."

Haruhi and I stopped at that. "Dad, I don't think I'm ever going to date anyone from the host club," Haruhi said and I laughed. I couldn't picture that happening either.

"I know I just met the host club, but I couldn't picture you dating anyone from there either, well maybe Tamaki, I really do think that he likes you," I said and she gave me a wide eyed look.

"I think you are both insane," she stated and walked ahead of us.

Ranka and I laughed and smiled at each other. "How was your first day at school?" Ranka asked and I laughed a true hearty laugh and smiled.

"It was interesting. I never went to a real school before, so going there was different. Then meeting the host club. It was defiantly a roller coaster ride. I wouldn't change it for the world though," I said, feeling my face soften and I felt Ranka put a hand on my shoulder.

"That's good. I'm glad to know that someone like you will be around Haruhi," Ranka said with a smile.

It was weird to have someone actually care about me, to have them smile at me a true smile, one with feelings behind it. I returned it with one of my own and we went back to Haruhi's apartment. "Sorry, but I really need to make sure I have everything ready for tomorrow. I had lots of fun, thanks for inviting me," I said with a smile and Ranka smiled back.

"I did too, come over anytime alright? You are always welcome here," He said and I about cried.

Today was defiantly the best day of my life.

I woke up happy the next morning. Something that I haven't done in my entire life. I quickly got dressed and ate a simple breakfast that consisted of frozen pop tarts and a glass of milk. I had put everything that I would need in my bag last night and so I just had to grab it and I was ready. I locked the door behind me and hid my key in a pocket in my bag and knocked on Haruhi's door. It took a moment and she opened the door. She was already dressed but she had an apron around her hips. "Making breakfast or lunch?" I asked as she stepped aside to let me in the similar apartment. Both of our apartments had a simple kitchen, the family/living room also was the dining room. The bedrooms where located in the back of the living quarters.

"A bit of both, did you eat?" She asked and I smiled.

"Ya, I don't eat much in the morning but that means that I usually eat more during lunch," I said and she looked at me.

"I made a bit much, would you like me to make you lunch?" She asked and I chuckled.

"Only if you want to," I said and she smiled and made a second bento.

"Here," she simply said as she handed me the second bento.

"Thanks, but won't Tamaki get angry? I heard the story about the twins fight and him spazzing about your home cooking," I said and she shrugged.

"He's a big boy, he'll get over it," Haruhi stated blandly and I couldn't help but laugh.

"That's something that I would like to see. From everything that has been said, I don't that's true," I said and she seemed to think that over.

"That's true," She said as she finished preparing her breakfast and went to sit down and eat.

I joined her at the table and we continued to chat and she told me some other stories of her first year in the host club. Of everything that happened to her I couldn't believe it. It was just so funny that I couldn't help but laugh. What happened to her was just too funny, she seemed to enjoy making me laugh and I was glad that I could just be myself around her.

Once she was done eating, I grabbed both of our bentos and we left. As we walked we continued to chat, I asking more about her first year at Ouran and she answered. I made it so that she couldn't ask me any questions of my life, since it was mainly me living in a cage and having test done to me. There wasn't much to talk about. At least nothing that I wanted to share.

She seemed to be irritated that I was asking all the questions and I feared for when lunch came around. We soon reached Ouran and I handed Haruhi her bento. "See you later, Markus-san," Haruhi said and I waved back with a smile.

I walked down the first year halls and found my class. The girls that were already in the classroom gave quiet squeals and I blushed, causing some to swoon. _Dear god, I can't believe that the others can put up with this, _I thought as I went to my desk. "Um, Neko-chan, I was wondering if I could request you today," this girl asked and I smiled.

"Of course," I said and she smiled with a blush creeping up on her.

"Ok, I'll see you today then," she said and went back to her friends who were congratulating her on asking me her question.

Classes flew by and by the time I realized it, it was lunch time. I didn't feel like eating in the lunch room so I went outside to the courtyard. It took me some time to find a good spot, but the spot that I did find had a fantastic view of the garden. I pulled out the bento that Haruhi had made and just looked around. It amazed me that something so stunning could be hidden away. Just staring at it made me want to draw and so I pulled out my bag sized sketchbook and started to draw a miniature version that I wanted to actually draw.

I drew a cheaters castle with a rectangle around it for a wall and drew two flowers on either side to symbolize that I wanted to draw them all around. It didn't take me long to sketch it, but then I put it away so that I could eat. I couldn't get the image out of my head and ended up zoning out thinking about it. I didn't realize that I was still eating nor the fact that someone had sat down beside me and was flipping through my sketch book till they commented on a picture. "Why do you draw such sad images?" A voice asked and I jumped, spilling some of my delicious bento.

I looked over and saw Kyoya sitting there, facing opposite of me. "I don't know, I just do. They come to me, begging to be put on paper. It might be because of my past, it may be because I still feel trapped, who knows, it could be because I am secretly morbid," I said with a shrug and went back to eating. Kyoya just gave me a puzzled look and went back to flipping through my sketchbook, much to my annoyance.

"They are well done though," he said setting my book down beside me.

"Thank you, I have better ones at home that I'm more proud of. It's what I did for the first year out of the cage," I said and I saw him tense. "You really don't like the fact that I lived in a cage do you?"

He looked at me again, this time sadness filled his stormy eyes. "No I don't. No one should have to live in a cage," he stated and I didn't disagree, though it saddened me to think of how innocent he was of this fact.

"Many people do live in cages though Kyoya, some emotional, others physical, some even just mental. Other's it isn't a cage but yet it is. They can't do anything to stop it though," I stated and we ended up just sitting in silence.

"How would you like to become our artist? You could sell some of your works at the club and still remain a host," Kyoya asked, changing the subject.

I smiled, knowing that he picked up on the fact our last conversation upset me and gave a slight chuckle. "I would like that, but I do request that you allow me to work during hours to get some of my works done," I said and he nodded.

"I hope you can multitask then," He said with a smirk playing on his face.

"I can," I said accepting the silent challenge.

"Classes will be resuming soon, we better get going," Kyoya said and stood.

I stood as well and gave him a quick hug before walking off to class. I knew I threw Kyoya off again by doing that, but this time it wasn't as spontaneous, I wanted to give him a hug because he understood me more than anyone else. I had a feeling that he lived in an emotional cage, a cage that put a limit on what he was allowed to do.

It was nice to know that I wasn't alone.

The second round of classes flew by and I had very little homework that I needed to do. _I wonder if it's normal to get homework on the second day of classes?_ I thought and just shrugged my shoulders. There was no point in worrying about something that couldn't be changed.

I hurried along to the third music room and when I reached the doors I opened them to reveal everyone dressed up in kimonos. I was shocked and a little embarrassed since they were also all wearing different animal ears and tails.

Tamaki was wearing dog ears and a fluffy dog tail which swayed side to side as he ran up to me. "Maku-kun, don't you think this is amazing? Today you can be yourself!" Tamaki cried and swung me around.

"Tama-san please put me down. I'm getting dizzy," I said and he obliged, giving me a giant bear hug.

The twins both had black cat ears and tail which was so like them that it didn't shock me a bit. "Don't you find it fitting?" They said pointing towards their ears and I chuckled.

"It does fit you both well," I said with a smile and looked at the rest of the club.

Hunny was a white rabbit and it was adorable that he was holding his pink Usa-chan. Mori was a bear and I could picture him as a Koala. I then noticed that Kyoya was a fox; it was almost too fitting for him that I laughed a bit, but I couldn't find Haruhi anywhere. "Haruhi had to go home today. She received a phone call stating that her father was sick," Kyoya answered to my unanswered question and I nodded my understanding, he didn't look so well after our dinner.

"Am I to wear a kimono as well?" I asked and he nodded his head towards the changing rooms which I hadn't noticed before.

_Isn't this a music room? Why is there a changing room?_ I thought to myself but didn't bother to question it further. I think it would be best not to question the host club. It would probably give you a headache.

After I changed, I noticed that mine was a rich blue with pink sakura blossoms on it. It felt cool against the skin and there was a small hole in the back where my tail could emerge. I allowed my ears to emerge as well and when I exited I was immediately glomped by Tamaki. "You're so cute!" Tamaki cried and I had to wiggle my way out before I died of suffocation.

"Is it right to call a guy cute?" I asked Haruhi and she just shrugged.

While the club was fussing over me I studied Kyoya who was just watching everyone with Mori. I don't understand why but I really wanted his approval. "Kyoya, what do you think?" Haruhi asked pointing at me.

I don't know how but from what I observed, Haruhi has an ability to understand what people want the most.

"I think it looks fine," Kyoya said indifferently.

I was disappointed but that was to be expected from what people call the deamon king. I smiled and we went and stood around the throne. "Your art supple is put up by the window," Kyoya murmured as I stood next to him this time.

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and noted that he seemed uncomfortable. I didn't know why he was acting this way but something inside me warned that something note worthy was going to be happening very soon. A few moments before the doors were to open I heard a crash and looked over. "I'm sooooo sorry!" a girl said, standing up.

Behind me Kyoya tensed and the others seemed shocked to see this girl. "Renge?" Tamaki said in disbelief.

The girl looked exactly like a female Tamaki, but with longer hair. She smiled sweetly at everyone and I got the feeling that things were going to go topsy turvy. Renge walked over and greeted everyone, "Hey! I'm going to be transferring to Ouran tomorrow, I just thought I would drop by and let you guys know!" Renge stated and I felt the energy seep out of everyone.

"Do you guys know her?" I asked Kyoya and he just sighed heavily.

"I'll explain after hours," he answered and from the looks on everyone's' faces, it was a long and draining experience.

"I'll see you guys later then! Ta ta for now!" she said walking out the doors, confusing the customers.

We welcomed the customers with forced smiles and during the hour of club activities, we constantly had to explain Renge presence. I couldn't do so, but told them to ask the others if they had time or their customers. I did my best to distract them so that they didn't have to ponder the bearer of dread the whole time.

As soon as club ended and everyone had changed out of their cosplays, I stayed after to talk with the club about what happened with this person before. "So this Renge person was here before? What happened?" I asked sitting down across from a majority of the club. Only Hunny and Mori weren't around. Hunny was off eating his cake with Usa-chan and Mori was dutifully watching him.

"Well Renge is from Paris and is a video game otaku* and came here pronouncing that she was Kyoya's fiancée. She ended up making us do a video that is still selling isn't it?" Tamaki asked the last question to Kyoya.

"Yes, people are still ordering it," Kyoya stated and I was shocked.

_She forced them to do a video? What the heck?_ "I would like to see this video," I said and the club looked at me insane.

"Please don't judge us on it," everyone said simultaneously.

Now I was defiantly scared and was dying to see it.

"Ok, well I have to go now, so I'll see you guys tomorrow," I said and stood, as Kyoya walked off somewhere.

"Here," a monotonous voice said and I nearly jumped out of my skin from shock.

"Don't sneak up on me!" I cried turning to face Kyoya.

His smirk was in place and I just glared at him. _I'll make you pay one day,_ I thought and my mind whirred with ideas, mainly containing of what I was going to do with his black book. He gave me a dissecting stare and handed me a disk. "This is the video," He simply stated.

"I wonder if Haruhi would allow me to watch it at her place?" I mused out loud and Tamaki glanced at me. "I live next door to her."

Almost everyone looked at me and I saw the Hitachins smirk and Tamaki looked like he was about to cry. Hunny continued to eat his cake and Mori didn't react. Kyoya just glanced up and raised an eyebrow in my general direction.

"I'm going to leave now before I'm killed," I said and ran out.

I went to her apartment and knocked on the door. She answered and I held up the video. She read the title of the video and started laughing. She let me come in and while she made something to eat I popped in the movie. We sat at her table and watched the Host Club Video. I was amazed at how well everyone acted, though I noticed that Kyoya was nowhere to be seen in the video. "Haruhi, why isn't Kyoya in the video?" I asked and she just shrugged.

I didn't ask anything further until I noticed some editing in the ending. "That doesn't flow right," I said and she just chuckled nervously.

"That isn't how it happened," she started and told me exactly what happened.

"Kyoya and Tamaki did that?" I gasped and she nodded.

"It was quiet scary really," I muttered and stared at the screen. I couldn't picture it happening at all.

"Ya, I pity the people who were on the receiving end of that," I muttered and a bedroom door opened.

We both turned to look at who it was and found Haruhi's father standing there. "Maku-chan! You're here!" Ranka said rasply and hugged me.

"Hey, Ranka," I said patting his arm.

"Here you are," Haruhi said handing her father a tray filled with food.

He smiled and sat it on the table and started eating. "So what was it you two were talking about?" he asked looking at us.

Haruhi turned and turned the video back on so that Ranka could watch. He didn't speak throughout the whole movie and I chuckled. It was interesting to see his facial reactions though. He finished the same time the movie did and turned to Haruhi who started talking about what really happened at the end. Ranka's face paled and then he started laughing. "So he really isn't all that girly," he stated and I gave Haruhi a puzzled glace.

"Tamaki," She answered my unanswered question and I nodded.

We started talking about random things and I felt myself ease. I didn't realize how at ease I was here until now. This place would defiantly become my second home and I wouldn't have it any other way. It was becoming late by the time I went to my own apartment and I sighed heavily.

After hanging out with Haruhi all day my place felt empty. "Markus," a voice said from behind me and when I turned Ranka was standing there.

"Oh, Ranka, did I forget something?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I want to know if you would like to come live with Haruhi and me. You seemed comfortable and I haven't seen Haruhi so willingly to talk to me. I was wondering if you would like to live with us, maybe even become my son," Ranka asked and I was stunned.

I never thought someone would ever offer me something like that. I felt tears welled up in my eyes and before I knew it I gave him a tight hug. Ranka returned the hug and I couldn't help but let my tears fall. Ranka rubbed my back and I could feel my ears twitch. "Ranka…there's something about me that you should know," I said stepping out of his warm grip.

I let my ears and tail show. I couldn't meet his eyes but when I was pulled back into his grip I was stunned. "OHMYGOD! SO CUTE!" Ranka cried and went into a coughing fit and I smiled a true smile.

"Let me go get my things and I'll be right back over," I said and he smiled.

"Alright, I'll let Haruhi know," Ranka said and headed back over.

I went and pack a bag of a few essentials. It was weird knowing that I had a family again.

But I knew that I was going to love this family.

**A/N: Omg I'm so sorry! I got cought up in some stuff at school, and there were exams and then stupid evil writers block! I'll get chapter 3 up as soon as I can! The picture will defiantly be up soon on DA and I'll post the link!**


	3. New Family

**A/N: Here's 3. I hope this is good. I am terribly sorry with how late this is but I'm a college student and finals are coming up. I needed a break and so worked on most of this. I'm also sorry how chapter 2 seems. I'm going to see if Nami can fix it up and I'll repost it. *bows* again, I'm so sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own OHSHC or Hello Kitty**

**Claimer: do own Maku-chan**

**Maku: told you not to call me that**

**Me: to bad. I own you.**

**Maku: On with story.**

Chapter 3: Enter Forgiveness and feelings

I stood outside the doors to the host club. My brain wondering what today was going to be about. "If you're not going to go in then step aside," a voice said from behind me and when I looked up I saw Kyoya.

I tried to tie this person to what Haruhi told me about and just couldn't see him losing his cool like that. "Is something the matter?" Kyoya asked and I shook my head.

"Haruhi told me the truth of what happened. I can't picture you loosing your cool enough to smash in a camera. What was that about anyway? What did you have to gain by allowing Renge to have her way?" I asked and say him flinch.

"I just wanted to see how things would turn out," Kyoya said and I nodded, not believing a word he just spoke.

"Sure, let's go with that," I replied and went inside.

I could feel some sort of emotion emitting from him, I just couldn't put a finger on what it was. I went over to Haruhi and sat next to her. "Haruhi, does something seem off with Kyoya?" I asked, knowing that she would give me an honest opinion though she would be asking why later.

"Ya, why? What's going on?" She asked.

_Knew it._ "I'm not sure. We talked a bit outside and…well, I asked what he had to gain in allowing the video to be made and he said that he just wanted to see how things would turn out and I said 'sure let's go with that' and came in. I could feel some sort of emotion radiating off of him and well…I can't put a finger on it. It's like I _hurt_ him by saying that," I said and knew that that was what it was.

I had upset Kyoya-senpai.

I don't know how it's possible but I somehow managed to upset Kyoya-senpai. I looked over to where he already had his laptop out and was typing away at it. "Haruhi, do you think that it would be possible for me to apologize to him after Club hours?" I whispered, not wanting anyone to overhear, which in this Club is hard thing to accomplish.

"Neko-chan, what do you have to apologize about?" Hunny asked, carring Usa-chan with him, Mori standing behind him with a plate of cake.

"I think I upset someone and didn't mean to. I feel bad and so I want to apologize as soon as I can without embarrassing the other person," I answered and Hunny nodded.

"That would be nice. Though how did you upset the person?" Hunny asked slightly confused.

_It's really hard to think that this person is a college student,_ I thought with a weak smile.

"I said some mean things without intending to," I answered honestly and Hunny looked sad.

"Did you get in an argument?" Hunny asked sadly.

"Kinda, It wasn't really an argument but a question that I asked that wasn't really considerate of the others feelings," I said, doing my best at trying to keep this person in objective and not give anything away though with how Kyoya was acting, I'm surprised no one has put two and two together.

"Is it Kyoya per chance?" Hikaru asked and I jumped, not expecting him to appear.

_What is with this club? Do you need to be a ninja to be a member?_ I thought, taking a deep breath trying to get my heartbeat back under control. "I'm not telling you guys who it is. It's none of your concern," I stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, Kyoya is acting weird even for him, so it doesn't take a rocket scientist to tell that he is more than likely the one who you hurt his feelings," Kaoru stated and I glared at them.

"Whatever," I muttered, getting the feeling that no matter what they would believe themselves.

"So is it?" They asked and I sighed.

"Wouldn't matter what I would say, you wouldn't believe me would you?" I asked in retaliation and they laughed.

"New kid catches on quick, doesn't he Kaoru?" Hikaru laughed and Kaoru just nodded chuckling.

I sighed yet again and stood. "Customers are coming soon aren't they?" I said and they nodded, letting me sit in the throne.

Kyoya stood to my left, while Tamaki was on my right, the rest where on either side, all leaning on one another or looking cute. I noticed out of the corner of my eye a piece of paper and when I looked directly at it, there was a single word written on it.

_Forgiven._

I smiled and blushed a bit, happy that I didn't have to apologize to his face. It would be weird having to do that to the Shadow Kings' face. The girls soon came in as Kyoya stuffed the paper back in his pocket. "Welcome," everyone greeted and we went off into our different directions.

Kyoya decided he would host but he decided to host alongside me and I just went with it. I started to pastel the pictures but I didn't like how they were turning out so I erased them and started to color them with colored pencils. It was looking really nice and girls started to ask me questions, I turned around to face them with a smile. "So Neko-chan, how are you liking school? Is there anyone you like yet?" one of the girls asked with a blush and I just chuckled.

"I haven't gotten to know people that well to decide whether I like someone or not. But I have many friends here that I'm grateful for," I said and the girls blushed when I gave them a smile.

I turned back to my art and people just started to watch me as I started with the flowers. I was enjoying myself but I did ask the girls for some help with the colors of flowers. They were so happy that I was allowing them to help and from the teeny smile that I saw on Kyoya's face he was too. With their help, I was able to finish the flowers quickly. I stepped aside and the girls started squealing. "Oh my gosh Neko-chan, the flowers are so beautiful!" the girls gushed and I blushed.

I went and stood by Kyoya. "Those are nice," Kyoya stated lounging back against the chair.

A faint blush dusted my cheeks and I looked away. "Thanks," I muttered and I heard a chuckle come from here.

"You really a really good artist," Kyoya told me yet again and I felt my blush deepen.

I don't know why but when I receive compliments from Kyoya, my heart leaps from joy. _"Markus, when you meet your fated one, you will know. No one will claim your heart but your fated one. You will want to be with them all the time, your heart will soar when they are near. You may not know who it is mentally but your heart will. Follow your heart and you can never go wrong," _Marcella's words rang in my head and I realized that the reason I was reacting this way was because Kyoya was my fated one.

Kyoya was my soul mate.

"Markus-kun, is everything alright?" Kyoya asked, giving me a quizzical glance.

"Ya, I'm fine, just remembering something," I muttered and Kyoya didn't push it.

"Neko-chan, would you mind selling me this when you're done? I love flowers and how you draw these flowers is wonderful," one of the girls said and I smiled.

"I could draw you a picture of just flowers if you want. I'm going to add a castle to this picture," I told her and she squeed with joy.

I pulled out a Hello Kitty notebook that I had found and wrote down that I needed draw a picture of flowers. "Neko-chan, that notebook is adorable!" another girl said and walked over, "oooo it's sparkly!"

I laughed and made it shimmer in the light. She started giggling and I smiled. Kyoya just watched us with a smirk. It was time for the girls to leave and we all said good bye to them. Haruhi started cleaning and I curled up on the couch across from Kyoya. "Your drawing is coming along nicely, Maku-chan," Kaoru said sitting down near my head since I was in the middle of the couch.

"Neko-chan is really good at drawing!" Hunny said around a large bite of cake and Mori nodded in agreement.

I yawned and curled tighter around myself. I had let my ears and tail out and my tail was twitching over my thigh as my ears took in everything around me. "Thank you," I muttered.

"Marku-kun, you can head home, I can walk back by myself," Haruhi called over her shoulder and I looked up.

"Don't wanna," I said and curled back into a ball.

Kyoya looked up from his computer and chuckled, "I thought you were more mature than that, Markus-kun," he stated and I stuck my tongue out at him.

Everyone around me burst into laughter, the twins doubling over with tears rolling down their faces. Kyoya just frowned and went back to his laptop. "Well, we are going to be heading home," the twins said after awhile and I just lazily waved bye as the others shouted out bye from their random positions around the room. Hunny and Mori soon after and since I was getting bored I went and laid down on the couch that Kyoya was sitting at, looking at his computer to see what he was doing.

"Markus-san, what are you doing?" Kyoya asked as I rested my head on his upper arm to get a good view of his laptop.

"Watching you 'cause I'm bored," I simply stated as I was able to smell Kyoya's natural scent which had an underlying flower aroma to it. _He smells really good,_ I thought but wouldn't dare say out loud.

Kyoya didn't say anything but I could tell that he wasn't all that comfortable with me leaning against him, so I slowly moved down and rested my head by his lap, allowing his laptops heat to warm my ears up a little bit.

I wasn't all that sure when I feel asleep but I was shaken awake. I opened my eyes to see that the club room was dark and there was a pair of grey eyes looking at me intensely. "Kyoya?" I muttered.

"About time, you are a deep sleeper aren't you?" He muttered and stood up straight so I could do so.

"What time is it?" I asked rubbing sleep from my eyes.

"Late," was all I got and I glared at him.

"You could be a bit nicer you know," I stated and he looked at me, sadness seeping into his gaze. I sighed and looked at him, "Kyoya, I don't mean to hurt you but you should think that I'm not like everyone. I've been hurt all my life so I tend to lash back quickly. I do like it here and there is something important to me here that I just found out about. So don't worry, but please, just try and be nicer to me," I said and realized too late that I let out too much.

"Something important?" Kyoya asked and I blushed and turned away.

"Not yet. I can't tell you yet," I answered and I think he nodded.

"Haruhi already went home, I'll drive you home, I know where she lives from when we visited last year," Kyoya answered, holding his hand out to me.

I took it and stood up and stretched. "You know, I think that was the best sleep that I ever had, thanks for letting me sleep," I said smiling at him and he just nodded.

I curled my tail around my waist and hid my ears as I picked my bag up. Kyoya was standing by the doors and I hurried over to him. We left the building without saying much but Kyoya kept looking over at me for some reason. "Kyoya-senpai, if you want to say something, then just say it," I told him and he looked straight ahead.

"It's nothing," he said and I didn't push him since he didn't push me on what I meant about something important being in the club.

Though I could have lied and said that Haruhi was my important something since she was about to become my sister but that didn't seem right since he was my soul mate though I would never make him fall for me if he did end up falling for someone else. I learned from watching people that year that I was free before coming here, that I want to make my partner happy more than myself.

We went outside and a limo was sitting there. I was slightly afraid to enter it but for some reason, knowing that Kyoya was going to be with me, I wasn't as terrified as I thought I would be. We got in and Kyoya told the driver where to take us. I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my forehead on them. I never really liked riding in vehicles, I wasn't sure why but I just didn't. "You ok Markus-san?" Kyoya asked leaning over to touch my back.

"I don't like cars," I muttered and I wasn't sure if he understood me or not.

"Do you want to walk?" Kyoya asked and I shook my head no.

"I need to get use to it eventually," I stated and he started to rub my back.

I leaned over and put my head in Kyoyas' lap and he started to rub behind my ears. These soft motions were lulling me back into sleep. "Markus-san, if you don't like vehicles then you should have told me, I would have walked you home," Kyoya said and I shrugged my right shoulder since the left one was pinned under me.

"I'll live," I muttered through a haze.

"You don't need to push yourself. With us, you can get pampered," Kyoya muttered and I chuckled.

"I'll keep that in mind," I said and fell into a light sleep to Kyoya rubbing my ears.

Kyoya shook me awake again though I think he was tempted to push me off the seat if I didn't wake up. I stretched and grabbed my bag. "Thanks Kyoya," I said and Kyoya nodded with a light blush.

I leaned over and gave him a hug. I got out of the car and walked up the stairs to my apartment. I opened the door and went inside. "Haruhi, I'm home," I called and took off my shoes and placing my bag on the floor.

When I turned around I was glomped and fell to the floor. "My son is home! I was so worried about you when you didn't come home with Haruhi," Ranka said and I pushed him off me gently.

"I'm sorry, I fell asleep and wasn't woken up until just a little bit ago," I said and he nodded.

"Well, let's eat and then I have something for you to sign," Ranka said and I nodded and went to the family room.

There was rice and dumplings waiting for me to eat and I did. The food was delicious! I quickly ate most of it and then looked at Ranka. "What is it that you want me to sign?" I asked and he placed a document in front of me.

"Your approval for me to adopt you," was all he said before I started crying.

I finally had a family that truly loved me and knew what I was.

I finally had friends who would do anything for me to be happy.

I only wish that this bliss would last.

**A/N: DONE! Omg I'm so sorry that this took so long but with college exams and writers block and work, I have little time to write! I'm going to start working on chapter 4 after my ancient Greece finals is over I swear! Also on Friday can I work on it.**


	4. New Problems

**A/N: Here's chapter 4, enjoy my evilness! **

**Maku: I hate my life**

**Gold: You know you love it! After all, I love happy ever afters!**

**Maku: Fine, anyway, Gold doesn't own OHSHC but she does 'own' me.**

**Gold: Don't worry, Kyoya will in the end, just don't know if it'll be you or your heart or what-not.**

Chapter 4: Enter the Scientists

I awoke with dread building in the pit of my stomach. Something was going to happen. I don't know what or when but something was going to happen today. I got up and quickly took the dreadful shower and got dressed. I was up before Ranka and Haruhi so I made a simple breakfast of toaster waffles. I'll be the first to admit that I can't cook because no one has ever taught me and I have no grace when it comes to electronics. During my year free, the people I stayed with tried to teach me but I was such a mess that it just didn't go over well. I was making me a sandwich when Haruhi appeared. "I knew something smelled good," She said when she saw the plate of waffles.

"It's just toaster waffles, I can't cook anything that isn't premade and you just have to heat it. My guardians from the US tried to teach me and it didn't go over well," I said and she chuckled.

"No one is good at everything," Haruhi replied as she started eating.

"That's true," I said and added some chips, a pickle and some granola bars to my lunch box.

"That's an American lunch isn't it?" Haruhi asked as she watched me make my own lunch.

"Ya, I don't have to use electronics when I make this so I don't have to worry about anything. Plus I was craving a sandwich this morning," I answered and she chuckled again.

"It's nice to know that I'm going to have a nice brother," Haruhi said and I smiled a small smile.

Last night when Ranka gave me the papers to sign, I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach and it was still there this morning, but I still signed the papers because I knew that this dark cloud wasn't going to be around forever. The result of last night was Ranka rushing off to a convent store to see if they had any cake to celebrate with and he ended up not only with cake but a quart of ice cream as well, free of charge. That was definitely an interesting night. "I still can't believe that they gave him free ice cream," I stated and she laughed.

"I can. We've known them forever and I'm sure they were excited to hear that you were joining the family," Haruhi said with a smile and I blushed.

Haruhi finished eating and took her plate to the sink. "Haruhi, I'll wash if you want to make your lunch," I told her and she nodded.

I started washing the dishes and Haruhi started to make her lunch when something caught my attention on the news that was playing. "There seem to be some sort of disturbance around Ouran High School today. It seems that some strange people sightings around. Many students have been calling the police about these people," The new caster said and then they started playing a recording of an interview of the chief of police.

"There isn't much to go on but-" Haruhi's cell phone went off, cutting off the interview.

"Markus-san, it seems that Kyoya wants us to wait for the Host's to come before we leave," Haruhi said and I nodded, finishing scrubbing off the syrup.

"I wonder what's going on?" Haruhi muttered as she hung up her phone, and I shrugged.

"I think it's because of me. I mean, let's think about it, strange people show up and from what I understood of the description, they sound just like the people who were experimenting on me…I wonder if Marcella is with them," I muttered the last part but Haruhi heard me.

"Marcella?" She asked, looking over at me.

"Huh? Oh, well um….Marcella is the one who got me out of the lab and is also the one who sent me here to Japan. She was the one who helped me through my year free in the states as well. You could say she's my guardian angel in some ways," I answered here as I continued to ponder what's going on.

"Well if they are here, I hope nothing bad happened to her," Haruhi said as the rice cooker went off.

"I hope your right. Well I'm going to sit outside and watch for the Host's." I said and grabbed my bag as I went to sit on the stairs to think about the change of events.

By them being here, it meant that either someone had been watching Marcella or that something had happened to Marcella and they found out about her setting me free. Marcella was the only person who was nice to me. To show me the other sides of humans so that I knew that not everyone was bad and that I should always give people a chance before judging them. I pulled my knees up to my chin and rested my forehead on them.

I jumped and almost fell off the stairs when I felt a hand on my head. I looked up to find Kyoya looking down on me. I hadn't even heard the limo pull up; that just showed you how far into my thoughts I was. "You okay Markus-san?" Kyoya asked and I nodded my head.

"Ya, I'm fine, just thinking, I'll let you all know when we are in the car," I said and stood. "Haruhi, the Host Club is here," I called up and I heard a door shut.

"I'm coming," Haruhi called back and we entered the limo, Kyoya allowing us to enter first. Kyoya shut the door and inside were the twins and Tamaki who looked like they wanted to jump me to get answers and I honestly was so terrified that they would, that I curled against Kyoya.

"Markus-san, would you please release my jacket from your death grip. They promised not to force you to answer their questions," Kyoya said pushing his glasses up on his nose to cause the light to glimmer off them.

"I'm not sure that they are going to keep that promise," I replied back as I loosened my grip on his jacket.

"I'm sure they will," Kyoya replied and I sighed and sat up.

"Well, I'm not sure where to begin," I muttered and Tamaki pierced me with a look.

"How about from the beginning?" He offered and I sighed.

"Well, all I remember from my time in the lab is living in a cage. The only time I was allowed out was for some exercise that was strictly monitored and for them to run tests. My cage was large enough so that I could eat, but that wasn't much." I started off and Kyoya who was taking notes broke a pen causing me to wince from the sharp sound. "Marcella was my main 'guardian' and she was really nice. She was the one who brought me books to read and talked to me about life outside of the lab. She also was the one who got me out of the lab, looked after me for my year out of the lab and got me here to Japan. Haruhi and I are worried that something happened to her and that's why these people are here," I explained as Kyoya continued to write things down after he pulled out a new pen.

"That's a good point. I can look into it but it might take some time," Kyoya stated as he closed the little black book he kept all of his juicy secrets in that I was still planning on stealing.

"Well what are we going to do if they are really after me?" I asked and Kyoya seemed to ponder this.

"I'm not sure if there really is anything we can do about it during school, but I think that maybe you should move in with me seeing as my family owns the Ootori police force. That is the safest place I can think of for you. I also think that we should have some of my men watch over Haruhi and her father when they are not at school since there are plenty of guards around to make sure that nothing happens to the students," Kyoya said and I looked to Haruhi who shrugged.

"I don't see why not," Haruhi stated and I sighed.

"And here I was just getting use to life being a Fujioka," I muttered and everyone looked at me. "I signed the papers so that Ranka could adopt me. He knows about me so it's all good. So Haruhi and I are literally brother and sister now," I said with a bright smile on my face and Tamaki squealed and hugged both of us tight.

"That's so amazing. Daddy is so happy," He said as Haruhi and I tried to get out of his grasp.

"Can't…breathe," I stammered out and he released us, tears in his eyes.

"I can't believe that you guys are siblings and you didn't tell us," the twins said shaking their heads.

"It just happened last night. I was thinking of telling you guys before club started," I said as Haruhi stared out the window.

Kyoya didn't say anything throughout this whole time. Tamaki and the twins started talking and I zoned out as Kyoya reviewed his notes and Haruhi continued to stare out the window. It wasn't until we got to the school that something interesting happened. The scientists were gathered around the gates of the school and there were many of them. Since I was in the middle they couldn't really see me and since the windows were tinted it helped. I leaned back to hide behind Haruhi and looked out, seeing if I recognized anyone, sad thing is, I recognized every single one of them. "It's them. They are the ones who experimented on me," I whispered and Kyoya looked out the window, memorizing their faces.

Kyoya pulled out his cell phone and ordered his police force to arrest them, explaining that he suspected that they experimented on people, but not sure exactly what. I looked at him wide-eye, fear of what might happen to me if they found out what I was. Kyoya just met my gaze and held it. When he hung up the phone he said "It's ok Markus-san, nothing is going to happen to you. We'll make sure of that."

I nodded my head but I still wasn't feeling all that safe though I knew that Kyoya wouldn't intentional lie to me. I crossed my arms across my chest and gripped my upper arms tightly. Haruhi reached over and put her hand on my shoulder and rubbed small circles on it. Kyoya just kept an eye on me and the others just watched.

The limo pulled up and Kyoya opened the door and got out. I passed him his bag, then got out myself. Haruhi, Tamaki then the twins followed suit and we went up through the doors. We parted ways and went to class but not before Tamaki gave me a hug and the twins gripped my shoulders but surprisingly they didn't make some sort of comment about my situation, maybe they realized how serious this is.

The first half of school passed and lunch rolled around. I was eating my sandwich, not focusing on anything when the doors opened to and I saw other scientists entering. The students around them parted to allow them to walk through. Their eyes landed on me and evil grins spread across their faces. My own face paled and I bolted out another pair of doors and ran like the wind.

My feet carried me to music room three and I tossed my jacket into a pile of who-know-what's that were in the corner and shifted into my cat form and hide inside the piano. Trying to still my erratic heartbeat, I closed my eyes, trying not to cry. Hoping that one of the host would come and find me, but with my luck, that was a long shot.

I closed my eyes and I wasn't sure how much time has passed till I heard the door open. I stilled my body, doing my best to control my tail but it was like it had a life of its own. "I'm serious Kyoya, this is the only place that I can think he would run to," Haruhi said and I heard some rusling around and an 'Ah!'

"Ok, so you found his jacket. Then where is he?" Kyoya said and I popped my head and 'mewed' at them.

They turned to face me and I saw relief flash across both of their faces. I tried to hop out of the piano but one of my hind paws was stuck. I ducked back in and tried to get it out, but for some reason, my coordination was off. I kept pulling and then I felt large hands surround my small body. I turned my head and found Kyoya there. One hand left my frame and got my paw out from the piano wire.

"You need to be more careful," was all Kyoya said as he placed me down.

I shifted back and I think I bruised my foot. "Ya, well that was the only place I could think of to hide since I really didn't want to be caught by them," I said as I dusted my uniform off and Haruhi handed me my coat.

"You were running pretty fast. What happened?" Haruhi asked and I paled.

"More scientists," I muttered and Kyoya looked at me harshly.

"How many are there?"

"Maybe 50, I think. I'm not sure because I didn't get the chance to look around the lab. I was mostly in the cage, remember?" I stated and I know that was mean but I was really tired of Kyoya thinking I knew everything.

"Markus," Haruhi stressed my name out and I understood the unspoken command.

"What? I lived my life in a lab getting experimented on daily! I had at least 10 injections, minimum! The only light that I had in that dark time was Marcella and I don't even know if she is alive anymore since they are here!" I snapped at her and she paled.

"It isn't nice to yell at your siblings Markus-san," Tamaki said entering the room.

I turned to him and glared. "Well I'm sorry that I'm just a little ticked about what's going on. It's just that Kyoya thinks I should know everything that went on in the lab," I stated and started to leave but was blocked by the twins.

"It's not safe for you to head out there right now. Those white-coated jerkwads are still on campus," Hikaru said and I sighed.

"Then what should I do mister know it all?" I said, still angry about how much life seemed to hate me.

"I'll take you to my place. I can get your belongings from Haruhi later," Kyoya said and I growled deep in my throat.

"Mommy, what's wrong with Neko-chan?" Tamaki said hiding behind Kyoya.

"Oh, he's just angry that the vets want to take him away to get him neutered," Kyoya said with an evil smirk playing at his lips.

I turned and would have mulled him if the twins didn't hold me back. "You know that prank you've been planning?" Kaoru whispered in my ear and I knew exactly what he was going to tell me.

"I know and you're going to say that this is that perfect time to do it," I said and they rested their chins on my shoulders.

"Yeup," they said and returned the evil smirk.

"This shall be an adventure, aye?" I told him and they nodded.

"Yes it will," was all the response I got.

**A/N: I'm a b*tch. I know. But I finally got him to Kyoya's place which was my main problem. Once he's there his past is fully uncloacked and the plot gets rolling. Yes, there is a plot to this story! Anywho, please R&R, I love that people are actually doing that without my asking, it makes me happy!**

**Maku: I hate you Emma, I really do.**

**Emma: No you don't, you love me cuz you get to live with your mate.**

**Maku: Whatever, get back to working you lazy bum.**

**Emma: I'm waiting for the clothes to dry/wash thank you!**


	5. New Life

**A/N: not much to say this time**

**Claimer: I do own Maku-chan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC or Mulan**

Chapter 5: Enter Kyoya's Life

Kyoya immediately took me back to his place and started showing me around. I was completely lost and told him so once…that earned me a sigh and him muttering something about making a map. He took me to his room and said "You are going to be staying here, that way I can keep an eye on you," I gave him a grin and started exploring.

"Just to let you know, my older sister likes to stop by here, so you're going to have to be polite to her," Kyoya told me while I opened one door to find the bathroom which looked about the same size as his room.

"Don't worry, I'm almost always nice. I think that's the first time I ever got mad to tell you the truth," I said over my shoulder and I felt surprise from him.

"You're kidding right? Everyone gets mad more than once," Kyoya said and I turned to face him.

"There was no point in getting mad before. I witnessed people getting beat for things so little as saying no. Those didn't look like fun so I learned to just obey and get by," shrugging my shoulders as I went over and looked out his window.

Outside his window was a garden that took my breath away. "Can we go to the garden?" I asked, my eyes wide with hope and he smiled and nodded.

"Sure, I don't see why not," he bowed extending his arm to say that I could go first.

I ran over, hugged him and went out the doors. Kyoya followed and told me which halls to take to get me out back. I was jumping the whole way, excited to see the Ootori gardens. When we got there, I was assaulted by so many different fragrinces that I started sneezing. "You okay Markus-san?" Kyoya asked and I shook my head.

"So….many….scents…" I stammered out, sneezing inbetween.

I thought I heard a chuckle from Kyoya, but I wasn't sure because I was getting a headache. I turned around and went back in and immediately sunk to the floor to try and get my breathing back under my control. "That was interesting, I have to wonder what you would do if I got you high on catnip?" Kyoya said and I glared.

"Dare to do that and you'll find your hair dyed and book missing," I said and stood.

Kyoya chuckled and we went back to his room. I went and curled up on the couch while Kyoya pulled out his laptop and started working on something. "Kyoya, what do you do when your on the laptop?" I asked as I started picking at the carpet.

"Financal things for the club," Kyoya said in what could be described as a bored tone.

I looked over at him and went to lay next to him. I looked over his arm at his screen and my mind was bombarded by numbers. "How do you not get a headache from this?" I muttered as I laid my head next to his lap and I felt his arm move so I assumed he shrugged.

I yawned and started to drift into slumber when I felt a scratching behind my ears. I smiled, curled onto my side and started purring. I heard another chuckle from the demon king as darkness consumed me.

Several hours had passed when I finally woke up. Kyoya had turned on the tv and my head had made it into his lap. I was extremely content and didn't want to move but my stomach wanted food. "So you finally woke up huh?" Kyoya stated and I shift so that I could look up at him, but that didn't really work out since his hand ended up covering my face.

"Cats sleep a lot. I'm part cat, so what do you think? You scratching behind my ears didn't help matters much either," I stated matter of factly and he sighed.

"Whatever you say," was his all mighty response.

I frowned at him as I sat up and stretched. "By the way Kyoya, where am I going to sleep?" I asked and he looked at me.

"I'm thinking of having them move another bed in here so that way I can keep an eye on you," He said with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Hmmm, ok," I said and stood up to twist around to pop my back. "Can we go get food? I'm hungry,"

"Sure," he said as he turned off the tv and stood.

He led his way to the kitchen as I hid my ears and tail and looked around. Taking in little things so that I could remember my way back. "I'm going to need a map," I muttered and Kyoya looked at me.

"I'll make you one," Kyoya said and I smiled.

"I didn't know you could draw?" I said with a playful smirk on my face and Kyoya blushed and looked away.

"Kyoya, why do you blush so much around me?" I finally asked him and he looked at me and seemed to try and figure it out himself.

"I honestly don't know," he said and turned back around and started heading to the kitchen.

_Does he know? Does he secretly know what's going on? Or does he feel the same way…does the mate know when his soul mate is near him…maybe not in words but feelings?_ I thought panicking that maybe Kyoya knew of the bonding process.

"Come on Markus-san, or did you change your mind?" Kyoya called from further up the hall.

I snapped out of my inner turmoil and ran to catch up with him. I would think more on all this later, maybe figure some of it out.

We finally made it to the kitchen and the kitchen workers all turned at our entrance. "Master! What are you doing here? You could have just called down and ordered something!" the head cook practically shouted and I looked at him.

"My friend Markus-san here wanted to see the kitchen. Do you mind making something for him?" Kyoya explained and I gave her a wide eyed look.

"Of course I don't mind, he looks like he could use some meat on the skinny frame of his," she said and turned around and started barking orders.

I look up at Kyoya and he just had his famous smirk on his face. "What's with that smirk?" I growled and he turned to face the cook.

"She's an amazing cook. You probably never tasted anything like it," Kyoya stated and I snorted.

"I bet she isn't as good as Haruhi. Nothing beats a home cooked meal no matter how many stars you may have," I retorted and he stared at me as the cook brought over a bowl of broth and rolls.

"It's best if you dip the rolls in the broth. It helps to bring out the flavor," she said as I started to eat.

"This is good, but I still stick by what I said. Nothing beats home cooking," I said and she nodded.

"I agree. A home cooked meal made from scratch is the best no matter what the critiques says," and I gestured at her while looking at Kyoya.

"See! Even she agrees with me!" I said around a mouth full of food.

Kyoya placed a finger on my lips and I felt a shiver run down my spine and, by the surprise look on Kyoya's face, he must have felt it too. "Don't talk with your mouth full," was all he said as the surprise was covered.

"Mushu says so!" a random child cried as she ran through the kitchen and latched onto a helper's leg.

"Mitchu! How many times do I have to tell you not to run in the house!" she said to the small child who cast a gaping smile up at whom I guessed was her mother.

"I don't mind, just make sure that my father doesn't see him doing that," Kyoya stated and she gave a relieved smile at Kyoya before turning around and reprimanding her child.

I finished eating the broth and Kyoya and I went back to his room. I laid down on the couch and started flipping through my sketch pad, wanting to draw but no ideas coming to mind. "Markus-san, are you any good at drawing people?" Kyoya asked and I looked at him.

"Realistically is my weak point but I can try drawing you in my style," I answered and he blushed.

"I was thinking more for the customers," Kyoya mumbled, not meeting my gaze.

I chuckled and flipped to a fresh page. "Then how about you let me practice drawing you?" I said and he nodded.

I studied his figure and then started just sketching. It wasn't perfect but then in real life, no one was. I always started with the face. I don't know why but if the face wasn't to my liking then nothing would be. I glanced up frequently to make sure that I was drawing him correctly and noticed that he had started to fall asleep. He wasn't the kind of person that I would ping to fall asleep in the middle of the day. I stared at him and since he fidgeted, I think he felt me staring at him. I turned back to my sketch pad and continued drawing his face. I made the eyes gentler and his mouth not so sharp.

I then added his hair adding a few stray strands that sometimes fell across his face and landed infront of his eyes. I then moved on to his slender neck and strong shoulders. It didn't take me long to finish after that since it was mostly just a head shot. I added the collar of his shirt and his jacket he was wearing then started to doodle around his head to add a background. I couldn't resist making it ridiculous and chuckled. "What is it that you find so funny Markus-san?" Kyoya asked and I looked up innocently.

"It's nothing Kyoya-senpai," I answered and he gave me this look that said that he knew I was lying.

"Oh really?" was all I got in response before he came over and pulled my sketch pad from my hands. I mearly got out a 'hey!' before he started flipping through it.

I glared at him as he found his picture and he gave me this look that I couldn't explain before handing it back. "Kyoya?" I asked as he left the room.

I don't whether he was hurt or offended but there was defiantly something wrong about him when he left the room. I curled up on the couch, my ears drooping out of pain that was attacking my heart. I didn't want to hurt Kyoya, but I couldn't resist adding those doodles. They were too him, not to be. That's when I remembered I wanted to draw in his black book.

I got up and went and snatched it out of his bag. I flipped to the last page and drew my OC CLA. I then wrote out what my romance life would be and explained that he was my soul mate. I also wrote in large letters that I loved him. _He isn't going to find this for awhile. Maybe by then he would know._ I thought and placed it back in there and went back to my curled up position on the couch.

I don't know when, but I somehow fell asleep on the couch and awoke to something tickling my nose. I blearily opened my eyes and found a bright green ball being dangled in front of my nose with this faint minty odor emanating from it. I felt my eyes dilate as a rush of energy hit me and I reached up and batted at it. It was jerked away and I chased it, bounding from one end of the couch to the other as the ball was bounced and tugged from my grip every time I got a good hold on it.

In the back of my mind I knew this was Kyoya's doing but I couldn't control myself. I chased it for I don't know how long before I finally collapsed on the couch with the evil thing between my hands and no energy what-so-ever. Kyoya came around and sat down on the floor near my head. "I hate you right now," I muttered as my head cleared some and I tossed the foul thing away but it didn't go far. It landed somewhere by Kyoya's hip or something, I don't know, I was too tired to care.

"I'm not surprised," Kyoya said and I curled around my sketch pad, leaving room for him to sit on the couch near my head.

He pulled me semi into his lap and started petting me. I started to purr and slowly drifted to sleep. "Where did you get the cat nip anyway?" I asked before I went into the black oblivion.

"One of the maids owns a cat that sometimes follows her. I asked and she had some on her since he followed her here. It apparently doesn't want to leave and we have to drug it with the cat nip beforehand so she can take him home," Kyoya explained and I chuckled.

"I'm not surprised it's a nice place here," I muttered, losing the battle with that sweet nothingness.

"Sometimes," He whispered and I lost the battle.

_I wonder what he means._

**A/N: Ok, so kinda fluff, kinda not. I like the catnip part~3**

**Please R&R!**


	6. New Trouble

**A/N: For all readers, there will be lemon in later chapters but first some trouble.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own OHSHC otherwise it'd be yaoi fest.**

**Claimer: Maku is mine.**

**Maku: and I hate you right now**

Chapter 6: Enter Love Trouble

I've been living at Kyoya's place for a few weeks now and was starting to get use to how he lived his life. It was hard getting use to extravagant Japanese meals. Not to mention that Kyoya had around 3 parties to attend to during the weeks that I was there, so I was lonely. During those nights I would eat with the staff. Though many of them, they kept saying it wasn't right till I told them that I wasn't use to the meal and I would like some simple American ones. They made funny faces and I chuckled. I told them I would like a ham and cheese sandwich and juice.

They complained that that wasn't a meal and when I told them that American's were strange, I didn't hear any objections. The main cook sighed and complained that that was why I was so skinny. I just laughed and smiled. I enjoyed eating with the staff. It was warmer than when it was just me and Kyoya and maybe his family.

Today though, Kyoya said the host club was going to be holding a banquet and they wanted everyone to get there early and get into their outfits. I looked at him puzzled and nodded. We left around six and we got there around six twenty. When we entered Music room 3, I found everyone in royal court garb. The twins were jesters; Tamaki was, of course, King. Mori was a knight, and Hunny was what I assumed was a page. Tamaki was trying to get Haruhi to wear a princess outfit and I felt my eyebrow twitch. "Tamaki, why don't you allow Haruhi to be a Prince instead?," I said, trying to get him to leave my Onee-chan alone.

"But, Papa wants his daughter to dress like a girl!" Tamaki cried and I almost face palmed.

"Can't you see that Onee-chan doesn't want to dress in that thing?" I countered and I saw Tamaki flinch.

I think he forgot that Haruhi and I were siblings.

"But Haruhi should dress like a girl since she is a girl," Tamaki whimpered and I sighed.

"Nee-chan, I thought that you had convinced him otherwise," I muttered to Haruhi.

"I thought I did to, but it seems he hasn't gotten it all the way through just yet," she muttered back. "Sometimes I feel like a mallet would be a more effective convincing method."

I smirked and shrugged before I went to find two prince outfits. I handed one to her and took the other one. We went to the changing rooms and stepped into different stalls. When we emerged I about died in laughter. Haruhi was a white prince and mine was black. "this is just too fitting," I muttered and she smiled.

"Why do you say that?" She asked and I grinned at her.

"You're the innocent prince, I'm the devilish prince. If you think of our lifestyle, who we are personally and such, you might understand," I said and she did an 'ah' face.

It seemed that Kyoya had changed as well and he was either the right hand man of the king or a dark king from what he was wearing. I wasn't quite sure what, but it looked good on him. We finished setting up and then stood by the throne. Tamaki was sitting there obviously, the rest around him and Haruhi and I stood back to back which I'm sure Tamaki approved of. Soon the customers poured and start fawning over us.

I was nervous about the scientists and then I noticed that Kyoya was with a favorite and the girls started gossiping. "What are you fine ladies talking about?" I asked all conspirator-like and they started giggling.

"Well rumor is that Kyoya and Renge are betrothed and with how they are acting I wouldn't be surprised if they truly were," one of my customers said and I felt the pit of my stomach about give out.

"Really? When did this happen?" I asked as if it were nothing.

"Um…around what a week ago?" One asked another and she nodded.

"That's at least when everyone else found out, I'm not real sure when it happened," she answered and I nodded.

"You didn't know Neko-chan?" Another asked and I sighed.

"No, he failed to tell me and I've been busy and didn't notice," I said as I leaned back with a sigh.

I couldn't believe this. This isn't something that you just fail to tell someone who you're friends with. I wanted to storm over and yell at him, but that was closely followed by wanting to burst into tears and cry. The Fates are a bunch of bitchy old women and I was starting to get really tired of being tossed around.

I stood and got some sweets for the girls, passing by Kyoya and Renge; ignoring them though I could feel Kyoya's eyes on my back. Haruhi was standing there and I went over to her. "How long?" I asked and I knew that she knew what I was talking about.

"Not long, they just recently started acting like a couple a few days ago. I thought he told you," Haruhi confessed and I sighed.

"No he didn't. I just found out from some _customers_," I growled and she whistled through her teeth.

"Not good," she muttered and I sighed.

"No, no it's not," I muttered and felt the anger starting to subside into sadness.

"I'll ask Tamaki if it's ok for you to leave, I don't think you should be around here right now," Haruhi said and went over to the king, who immediately came over to me.

"Maku-kun, what's wrong?" Tamaki asked gently, totally un-Tamaki like but I didn't care.

"Kyoya never told me," I muttered and he immediately understood what I meant.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Tamaki offered but I shook my head.

"I think this is something I need to discuss with him and I will when we get back home," I told him and Tamaki nodded his understanding.

I went into the changing rooms and changed back into my school uniform. Kyoya walked in a few minutes later while I was packing up the clothing they had me wearing earlier. "Markus-san, why are you leaving early?" Kyoya asked, worried that something was wrong and there was.

"We will talk about it when you get home. I don't want to cause a scene here," I told him and stalked past.

Kyoya was stunned at my turn of attitude as he followed behind me moments later. "Markus-san…" Kyoya started pleading but I turned on him, fire burning in my eyes.

"La-ter," I enunciated each part as I placed my outfit in the box, grabbed my things and walked out of the club room.

I was planning on just walking back to Kyoya's place but the limo was waiting outside for me. "So much for that plan," I muttered under my breath and climbed into the vehicle.

I sighed and leaned back into the leather seat and watched as the limo went through the town. I finally gave in and allowed a few tears to fall down my face, trying to control it so it didn't turn into sobs but I was losing that battle quickly. When we pulled up to the gates someone was standing there and she seemed hopeful when she noticed that we were pulling in.

I stared hard at that face, she seemed so familiar. I ran through all the females that I knew and that's when it hit me.

Marcella.

"Stop the car!" I ordered and jumped out of the limo and ran to her. "Oh, my poor baby," she crooned and I just smiled. Hugging her was like being home.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her and she just smiled.

"Waiting for you. I've been watching this place since I first found out that you were in this area," she answered and I nodded.

"Well come in, though I have to warn you that later there is most likely going to be a large argument going on," I said as we walked up the large driveway.

"How come? You and that boy seemed to be getting along nicely," she asked and I sighed heavily.

"He is my one and he is to be married and there is nothing I can do to change it. They are betrothed and they seem very happy together," I answered her, trying not to cry and she just hugged me.

"Oh Markus, I'm so sorry to hear that," she cried as she hugged me tighter.

I returned the embrace, just standing there, getting interrupted by some coughing coming from behind us. When we turned Kyoya was standing there. "Tamaki-kun let us out early since the customers went into a frenzy when you left," he explained and I simply nodded in understanding. "Who is this?" Kyoya asked indicating Marcella.

"This is Marcella. Marcella, this is Kyoya-san," I introduced and they shook hands.

"Let's go in, shall we?" Kyoya said, trying to be polite.

Kyoya took us to a tea room and we sat down while one of the maids brought us tea. "Markus told me that you two need to talk so is there any place that I may go so as not to disturb you?" Marcella asked and Kyoya gave me a look that I couldn't understand.

"The gardens," Kyoya answered and asked the maid to take Marcella there when she returned with the tea.

Marcella nodded and mouthed 'good luck' to me while she left and I just nodded and sighed. "What did you tell her?" Kyoya immediately asked and I looked at him.

"Don't jump down her throat. You have her to thank for _everything._ The reason I'm here. The reason I know everything I do. Absolutely everything. She has always been there for me and I trust her. She is like a mother to me," I hissed at him, my already flatten ears, flattening further and I felt my tail poof out some in my belt loops.

Kyoya backed off slightly but not much. "Just because you trust her doesn't mean anything. She could have turned and could be the reason that they are here now," Kyoya retorted and I was stunned.

"Why would she do that? All my life she has been there for me and just to turn on me like that, are you insane?" I practically screamed at him and he just glared.

"There is always the possibility," was all he responded and I was stunned.

"You don't trust me," I whispered and that seemed to draw him out.

"What? No, I do, I'm just pointing out that she could have turned. You have to think of everything," He tried to appease but I was beyond that.

"You didn't tell me about your engagement and I had to find out from a customer. You don't trust me about Marcella. You are always having someone watch my every move. You don't leave anything around me that I could do anything with unless it has your approval. You don't trust me one little bit." I whispered, tears brimming to my eyes and he just facepalmed.

"That isn't true," Kyoya said and I shook my head.

"From my point, it does. I'm leaving," I said and went to our room to pack what little I had.

Kyoya followed and was about to say something when I turned on him. "Don't. I've been hurt enough. I'm heading to Haruhi's and then figuring out where to go from there," I told him and walk out of the room.

Marcella was at the end of the stairs and when she saw me, she didn't say anything. She just gave me a motherly hug and walked me out.

I didn't look back. I don't think I could. I've been injured so many times in the past that I could't trust anyone until Marcella taught me how. But to be hurt by the person the Fates were thinking I would live my life with? That was just unbearable.

I wanted to puke from the pain that he caused. The emotion was so strong that it caused me physical pain. By the time that Marcella and I got to the Fujioka's I was trembling with suppressed emotions that when Haruhi opened the door, I flung myself into her arms.

I stayed in her arms the rest of the night, just balling my eyes out.

**A/N: Next chapter is in progress! Please don't kill me! I had a totally different plan to introduce Marcella in but this works just as well. Anyway, Maku will be living with my fav character soon! *does happy dance***

**Maku: Joy oh Joy.**

**Emma: Be happy, you'll love it there!**

**Nami: , my chest started hurting reading this. I feel like stabbing Kyoya with a pen now. Yes, a pen, they need vengence too because the ice prince keeps breaking them. XP**


	7. New Hideout

**A/N: Just to let you know that if there are words that are suppose to have the letter J in them and it's not there, it's cuz the letter cap thing on my J is missing and won't reconnect. Also, I swear I have a black hole in my room and it seems as though Forte from Megaman NT Warrior lives there and for awhile, so does Zero (from Megaman X) cuz he is afraid of a friend of mine called Spazz who came home from Japan!**

**Emma: I summon Forte!**

**Forte: Yes Emma?**

**Emma: Kick Kyoya in the face please.**

**Forte: Alright. *Turns to face Kyoya and jump kicks him in the face***

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC or Megaman or **_**My Girl's ex-boyfriend**_

**Claimer: I do own Maku-chan though!**

Chapter 7: New Hideout, Enter Trust

I stayed at Haruhi's for a few days. I couldn't face him. Ranka had called me in sick, not understanding why I was acting this way, but understanding that I needed time. Everyday after school, Haruhi came to me and sat next to me. Usually she didn't say anything but today was different. "Kyoya has been asking about you. He is really worried. According to Tamaki, he can't even focus in class, he even has been slacking on the finances for the club," Haruhi said and I looked at her.

"What did you say to him when he asks?" I asked her, sitting up from my curled position on the couch.

"I told him that you were extremely hurt by what he did and that you don't want to deal with him," Haruhi said matter of factly and I slightly smiled. "Oh! Marcella is moving into your old apartment and she's coming over to check on you later," Haruhi informed me.

I got off the couch and faced her. "Then I better get cleaned up. I don't want her to worry," I said with a small smile.

I couldn't bring myself to truly smile. I couldn't bring myself to do much anymore.

I went to the bathroom, took a shower and changed. I went back out and heard Haruhi talking to someone. "Please, let me talk to him," a male voice said and I recognized it as Kyoya's.

I never heard such emotions in his voice and from Haruhi's stance, neither had she. "I told you, he's in the shower," Haruhi said and I went to stand behind her.

"Not anymore," I said and looked at Kyoya.

He looked like crap. That's all I could describe him as. He had bags under his eyes, his hair was mused as if he hadn't brushed it. His eyes lit up with he saw me, his face relaxing. "Markus-san, can I please talk to you?" He asked hopefully and I bit my lip.

One part of me wanted to talk to him, to understand but another didn't want to feel any more pain. I knew that I could at least hear him out and then just leave for good, though I really didn't want to. I didn't want to become the person that had everything and let it go. A song ran through my head and made me want to wince. The beginning of the song was so true to what would happen if I left him because for some reason the Fate's decided to tie me to him. _When he was seeing her you could see he had his doubts. And now he's missing her because he knows he's missing out. Now it's haunting him. Her memories like a ghost. And he's so terrified cuz no one else even comes close. He's the one you should be sorry for. He had the world but he thought that he wanted more._

I sighed and looked at him. "Make it quick. Marcella's coming over to check on me," I stated, my voice hard at the last statement.

Kyoya flinched and stepped back so I could step out in front of the door. "I'm really am sorry Markus-san. I never meant to hurt you," Kyoya started and I glared at him.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" I snapped and he flinched back.

I've never seen Kyoya so vulnerable and it pained me to know that I made him this way with how I was acting. But I needed to know why he didn't tell me. Why he seemed to not be able to trust me. "I didn't know how you would react and it's only because our fathers want to join the companies and-" Kyoya started but a look from me and he seemed to rethink his thought process. "Our fathers betrothed us and I thought it best for the company and it would give me the boost I need to be able to take over the company."

_Did you ever think that the Fates don't want that?_ I thought and sighed. "Doesn't explain why you didn't tell me," I growled and he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I don't know why I didn't tell you. I…I didn't find the right time to do it, so I just didn't tell you. I knew I needed to but just never found a good time," Kyoya said and I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Not a good time? Anytime would have worked! You could have told me after or during a meal, before we went to sleep, when we woke up. Any time is better than not at all," I snapped at him and heard footsteps coming from behind me.

"Maku-chan! How are you?" Marcella called out from down the hall.

I stepped to the side and she saw Kyoya standing there. "Oh, hello Kyoya. I hope I didn't interrupt anything. Do you mind if I slip into your apartment Maku-chan?" Marcella asked and I stepped away from the door and bowed to allow her entrance. "Thank you."

Marcella went into the apartment and I turned to Kyoya. "I'm truly sorry that I didn't tell you. Do you mind if we can try and work things out? Everyone is asking about you at home and I…I really miss you. I miss talking to you. I miss you just being around. It's really lonely without you around," Kyoya whispered and I felt the heartfelt emotions radiating out from him.

"You have to learn to trust me Kyoya," I whispered back and turned to head inside. "Once you learn that, I'll think about it,"

Kyoya sighed and walked up behind me and hugged me. "I'll learn. I want you to come back. Here, this is from Mitchu," Kyoya said handing me a piece of paper.

On it was a poorly drawn Kyoya, me, whom I guessing was his mother, himself and the cook. _My family_ was scrawled across the top and I felt tears prick my eyes. "He really misses you. He keeps asking when you're coming home," Kyoya muttered and I felt a smile twitch my lips.

"Tell Mitchu that I miss him too and that he should teach you how to trust," I said and he chuckled.

"Can do," he whispered and stepped away to allow me to enter my house. "Will you be coming to school tomorrow? The hosts and ladies are worried about you."

"Ya, I'll come to school tomorrow," I answered and his face showed how relieved he was by my saying that.

I nodded to him and entered the humble abode. "Did it go well?" Haruhi asked and went into the kitchen to hang the picture of Mitchu on the fridge.

Haruhi and Marcella followed me into the kitchen and when they saw the picture they cooed and hugged me. "That's so sweet!" Marcella cried and I gave a weak smile.

"The talk went well. His excuse was that there was never a good time. When he gave me this he told me that Mitchu keeps asking when I'm coming home. Also I told him that he needs to learn to trust me before I return there," I smirked and Haruhi backed away from me. "I told him that maybe he could learn that from Mitchu."

Haruhi laughed at that and I finally smiled a real smile for the first time in days. "It seems that our little cat is feeling better," Ranka said, magically appearing from thin air.

I gave a squeak and jumped away and clung to Marcella. "When did you get home?" I cried and he chuckled.

"A few minutes ago. I passed Kyoya coming up the stairs. He looked like crap, but he seemed happy," Ranka informed us with a flip of his hair.

"We talked," I informed him and he nodded.

"I heard you when you told Marcella and Haruhi. By the way, I'm Ranka, Markus-kun's adopted father," Ranka said, formally introducing himself to Marcella.

"Marcella, I'm the one who looked after Markus while he was living at the labs. Markus doesn't know this but I'm his biological mother. We made him from my embryo and someone else's sperm. He did grow up in a test tube so that we could add in the cat DNA," Marcella said and I was stunned.

I never knew any of this but it does explain some of the similarities between us. We both have light brown hair and storm grey eyes that sometimes look purple in certain light. I looked at her, tears brimming in my eyes. "I'm sorry that all of that happened to you though Markus, but you do know that I love you right?" she whispered and I nodded hugging her tight.

Haruhi looked at us with sadness clouding some of her eyes but she did honestly seem happy for me. "Let's celebrate! Let's go out tonight!" Ranka cried and grabbed his bag, leading the way to the door.

We all laughed and went to follow him. He led us to a small restaurant and they sat us down at a table. We ate and laughed, learning all sorts of things about each other. "Well, if it isn't Haruhi and Neko-chan…" A creepy voice said and we turned and found a person standing there in a cape and had a kitty on his hand.

"Hello Nekozawa-senpai," Haruhi said and tilted her head to the side, "What are you doing here?"

"My family wanted to go out to eat and wanted to show Kirimi what life was like outside of the rich world," Nekozawa explained and I just listened in, eating my sushi with great relish because this was the best fish that I ever tasted.

Marcella elbowed me in the side with a glare, I just looked at her and she crossed her arms. I sighed, understanding that she wasn't too happy that I wasn't paying attention to our uninvited guest. "I'm terribly sorry that my son isn't behaving. Please forgive him," Marcella said and I silently rolled my eyes and stared at my food.

"I'm sorry to have interrupted. I was just curious as to why everyone calls Markus-kun, Neko-chan," Nekozawa stated and I glanced up at him.

I could barely make out a fringe of blonde under his dark wig and his eyes were a stunning blue. Anyone else would probably swoon over him and even though I knew that he was one of the best looking men alive, I didn't feel a thing for him. _Kyoya really is my one,_ I thought and nodded in his direction. "I'm very cat like," was all the explanation I gave to him.

"I also heard of your predicament. May I invite you to stay at my place for awhile until things are sorted out?" Nekozawa asked and I could tell he was just being nice.

I thought about it for a moment. _It would be obvious that I would stay at one of the other host's place. No one knows Nekozawa-senpai so it would be safer for me to stay with him for awhile until something is done about all of the scientists which I'm sure if Marcella helps Kyoya would make it get done with faster._ "I think that you are right. It would be safer for me to stay with you. Thank you," I said, bowing my head in his direction.

"Tomorrow after school then shouldn't be a problem then would it?" Nekozawa offered and I shook my head.

"That's perfect. Thank you," I said with a smile and he smiled back and it wasn't a creepy one. This one made him nice and I could tell that it wasn't one that he used often.

He left and we went back to conversing. It was slightly strained after Nekozawa left but I tried to steer it back onto track. We left once we were done eating; myself eating around 3 plates of sushi. "Are you really leaving again?" Ranka asked sadly and I smiled at him.

"Once the scientists are dealt with, I'll come back. Don't worry. With the Ootori police force and Marcella working on it, I'm sure I'll be back in no time," I answered and he smiled, placing one arm around my shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze.

"Then it's best that we start that first thing tomorrow so that you can come back to us sooner then aye?" Ranka said with a laugh and I smiled up at my father.

"Yes," I really wanted to come back to the warm family that had accepted me.

I know that this family is far from perfect but I was happy to call it mine.

**A/N: If you didn't get the shadow spoilers in previous chapter about Marcella being his mother then you would most defiantly be surprised but yes, Marcella is Markus's mother. Omg, wrote this in a day! *does happy dance***

**Emma: *Looks at passed out Kyoya* He hasn't woken up. I think you hit him a little too hard Forte.**

**Forte: I don't care. What he did last chapter was mean.**

**Emma: Ooooo cold hearted bad-*ss has feelings.**

**Forte: Everyone has feelings.**

**Emma: Anywho, R&R please! *hugs Forte* Btw, if anyone knows of a place where I can buy a Forte plush, let me know please!**


	8. New Worries

**Emma: Omg I am so sorry but I got horrible writers block and I sent it to Nami to review and help and she had **_**a lot**_** going on and so couldn't get to it. But it is thanks to her that I can work on this now and get it up for you readers.**

**Maku-chan: Nami did have a lot going on and I'm just glad that you can work on this story now.**

**Disclaimer: we are 8 chapters in I think you know I don't own OHSHC**

Chapter 8: Enter Nekozawa's life

School went by fast and I explained to Tamaki what was going on and why; even though I was at school, I wasn't going to club activities. He seemed to understand and nodded his consent. "Will you at least come in for awhile? Everyone's missed you," He asked and I shrugged.

"Sure, I'm sure that Nekozawa-senpai will understand," I said with a shrug and he shivered in what I'm assuming memory of something that deals with him.

I tilted my head to the side, confused with his reaction. "Nothing that you need to worry about right now," Tamaki answered and we went into the club. I walked into the club room and was immediately glomped by Hunny. "Kyo-chan wasn't kidding when he said that Neko-chan was coming by today!" Hunny cried and I chuckled as I picked the young college student up.

"Sorry I've been gone so long. Just been in a depression," I said and Hunny hugged me tighter.

"You also have us if you need to talk," Mori said coming up to stand beside me.

I looked up at him and smiled. It touched me that the first words he spoke to me were such kind words. "Thank you Mori, that means a lot to me," I smiled at him and he returned it with his small one and lightly took Hunny from me.

I went and sat in my spot and waited while the twins entered. As soon as they saw me they stopped talking and bounded over to me. "Neko-chaaaaannnn~" they cried and hugged me tight.

"Hey guys. You haven't done anything too horrible now have you?" I asked and they pulled away and looked at each other with a shrug, a grin tugging at the corners of their mouths.

Kaoru reached into his bag and he handed me a black notebook. "Here, we thought you should read it," He said with a small smile.

I gave him a puzzled look and took Kyoya's notebook into my hands. "But…why?" I whispered and they shook their heads.

"That's for you to find out," Hikaru said and they went to sit on their couch.

I put the notebook in my bag and curled into myself. I noticed the Tamaki had gone off somewhere and shrugged at the wandering king. The only person left that hadn't seen me today was Kyoya. Haruhi entered with Tamaki while arguing. I couldn't help but chuckle at the scene. I didn't realize until now how much I missed these guys. Even though I haven't been here long, they were already a very important part of my life. "How are you doing Maku-chan?" Haruhi asked, leaving Tamaki on his own.

"I'm fine,' I answered in all honesty because being around them made me feel like everything was going to be fine.

"Are you sure? Did you eat anything for lunch?" Haruhi quizzed knowing full well that I haven't been eating much lately.

"It does look like you've lost weight," Tamaki said, giving me a once over.

"Yes, I ate a sandwich and some rice. I haven't been all that hungry. I go through phases where I'm not all that hungry to where I'm starving. It's natural for me," I answered and a monotonous voice said "You still need to try and eat more."

"Hello to you too Kyoya-san, how are you doing?" I replied, looking around Tamaki to see Kyoya standing there and giving me a small smile. Not a smirk but an actual smile.

He seemed agitated and I put that to be that the twins stole his notebook which caused it. Kyoya simply nodded in my direction and then turned to the twins. "Where's my notebook?" He demanded and the anger that was seeping off of him made me want to run and hide away.

"We don't have it," the twins answered, which was true.

"Then where is it? You were awfully interested in it earlier," Kyoya stated, walking over to stand in front of them.

"What does that matter?" Kaoru said with a shrug and Hikaru looked up at the shadow king "Shouldn't you be worrying about Renge?"

Kyoya paled and looked at the door, which at that time decided to open up and reveal the person who took my love away from me. "Kyoya, hun, how are you~" Renge asked as she sauntered in and flung herself at Kyoya.

"Renge, I need to talk to you outside ok?" Kyoya said and led her back to the door.

"I need to go meet up with Nekozawa-senpai. He is letting me stay with him until things get sorted out and it's safe for me again," I told them and stood, bringing my bag up with me.

Everyone seemed sad to hear that I needed to leave but understood why. "Alright, see you later," they all cried as I left.

As I was leaving, I found that Kyoya was standing near the doors, I slowed down but was pulled into the corner. "Shh, you'll be able to hear everything from here," a voice whispered and I instantly stilled, recognizing the voice belonging to Nekozawa-senpai.

I stilled slightly, I never liked being captured and were extremely paranoid whenever I was close to being so ever since I was free because of what happened when I was growing up. Both of us listened in onto the conversation before us. "Renge, I don't think things are going to work out between us," Kyoya started to say but when he looked at Renge who had tears in her eyes he almost fell apart.

"I…I don't want to marry for business. I always thought I would but I don't want to. I found someone I want to be with and I just can't be with you," Kyoya finished and a small hope flared in me.

"Do you honestly want your father to find out that you're gay? He'd disown you in a second and then where would you be? I honestly love you Kyoya and I do not plan on letting you get away," Renge hissed in his face and the hope that flared in me died.

Nekozawa had a hand on my back and started rubbing circles there. I leaned into him, tears silently falling down my face. I don't know if Nekozawa knew that I loved Kyoya but it was a comfort to have him by me. "I think it's time we made our leave," Nekozawa whispered and I nodded.

We stood and headed towards the door. Nekozawa had removed his hand but still stuck close to me. I don't know how he knows but he for some reason knew that I needed someone near me. Kyoya looked over at us when he heard the footsteps. His eyes landing on me and as we moved to pass by, they never left me. I met his gaze and what I saw there made my heart skip several beats.

They were full of longing and sadness.

_He does love me. I really need to get to Zawa's place and read the black book._ I thought and gave Kyoya a small smile.

Nekozawa's limo was outside and we entered, myself entering first then Nekozawa. We swung by my place and I picked up a few things. I entered his limo once more and we continued on to his place. "Markus-san, I don't want to be rude but are you in love with Kyoya?" Nekozawa asked and I went pink.

"Yes. From what we just overheard I believe he is also in love with me," I said as I drew my knees up to my chin and rested my check on them, turning my face to look out the window.

Nekozawa didn't say anything for quiet some time and the limo seemed to reach his house. His house was large, like any other rich person. _I'm never going to get use to people living like this, _I thought as we left the limo. We entered the home and two of the servents were standing there. "Welcome home Master," they said, bowing and curtseying to Nekozawa-senpai.

The female was thin, with blonde hair that went into pigtail on the top right and left of her head. She was only tall enough to come up to the man's shoulders. The man was bald and a scar running down the left side of his face. It went from above his brow almost all the way to his chin.

"This is Markus-san, I told you about him yesterday. Is his room made up for him?" He asked and they nodded.

"Right this way. If you want, we can take him on the grand tour?" the female said and Nekozawa nodded.

She led me to many rooms, and I couldn't keep them all straight. _Why do rich people think they need such big houses? _I wanted to scream but I didn't. I saw a slight flash of blonde hair and when I looked directly at the point where I saw it, there was nothing. "You might have seen Kirimi, Master Uhemito's younger sister. They are known at the Romeo and Juliet of the Nekozawa family. She is scared of the dark and is deadly frightened of cats," at that point I tuned her out. I was thinking of what she just said of Kirimi being frightened of cats.

She was so lost in her speech of how Kirimi and Uhemito couldn't be in the same room because of their differences that she didn't see me walk off. I went around the corner where I saw the flash of blonde and found Kirimi plastered to the wall, a cat standing in front of her. I went over, picked her up and glared that the cat. Kirimi was clinging to me and I just started rubbing her back. "Shh, it's ok. The kitty isn't going to hurt you," I whispered over and over and the cat finally got bored and walked off.

I set her back on her feet when the cat was out of sight. "Thank you mister," Kirimi said, rubbing the tears out of her eyes.

"You're not scared of me are you?" I asked her and she gave me a strange look. "I heard you're scared of cats," I explained but she was still confused so I let me ears and tail show. "I'm part cat, so are you scared of me?"

Kirimi's eyes went wide and I just held still. She continued to stare so I laid on the ground, curling into a half ball. Kirimi just continued to watch and finally slowly made her way over to me. By this time I was almost asleep and was lightly purring. She lightly placed her hand on my ear and I tried to keep it from moving. I didn't want to cause her to become frightened. "Are these real?" Kirimi whispered and I opened an eye to look up at her.

"Yes. When I was still in the womb, they injected me with cat DNA and so my DNA merged with the cat's and I became this. My life at that time wasn't all that great and now I've been living with other people and realized just how bad my life back then was," I answered and she started to pet me.

"I like you. You may be part cat but I like you. Will you read to me?" Kirimi asked and I slowly stood.

"Of course," I said and she gave me the brightest smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

_Living here won't be so bad after all._

**A/N: I know this is **_**really**_** short but I want the next chapter to have the part with Kirimi warming up to cats and the big reveal of the black notebook to happen later. Not to mention I can't think of anymore for this. GOMENASAI!**


	9. New Experience

**A/N: School, work, writers block. That's all I have to say. It was mostly writer's block and I just got out of it the other day and so here's what came from that.**

**Maku: You know, she doesn't own.**

Chapter 9: Enter Camping

I had been at the Nekozawa estate for several days now. Kirimi was a constant companion which caused envious looks to be sent at me by her brother. I tried to talk to him but he never let me, even when we rode home, he was always doing something that he said was of the utmost importance. I had started to feel really down as this continued on for several days that even Kirimi could tell that something was wrong with me.

"Kitty, why are you so sad?" The adorable young girl asked one day as she stared at the calico cat that had appeared on the estate one day and had decided to make this its temporary home.

"I miss my friends, I haven't had much of a chance to see them recently and also, your brother doesn't seem to like me much. He's been avoiding me and I've been doing my best to try and talk to him but he doesn't seem to want to do that," I explained to her while keeping a careful eye on what she was doing.

"What has big brother been doing?" Kirimi asked as she slowly reached out her hand to pet the calico.

"I've been trying to talk to him but he doesn't seem to want to talk to me. He's jealous that you hang out with me more than him, but that still doesn't give him a right to ignore me like he has been doing," I vented to the young Nekozawa.

Kirimi looked up at me and then jumped when the cat came and rubbed up against her hand. Quickly looking at the cat, who only looked up in confusion. I couldn't help but chuckle. Sure, it was taking awhile, but trying to get over ones fears took time. Kirimi kept looking back and forth between me and the cat until I finally walked over and started petting her myself. The cat meowed at me and then went on its way after about two minutes of continuous petting.

Cats are such fickle creatures.

Kirimi started humming as we headed back inside and I was shock to discover the Host Club standing in the doorway of the Nekozawa manor. "Guys, what are you doing here?" I stammered out as I noticed that by each of them there was either a suitcase or a duffle bag, their clothes were also strange as Tamaki, the twins and Hunny were wearing khaki shorts and tank tops with different colored button up short sleeve shirts over them.

Mori, Kyoya and Haruhi were wearing jeans and short sleeves but Kyoya had a long sleeved shirt under his.

"Maku-chan~! We're going camping! Go pack so you can join us!" Tamaki cried out happily as I paled at the thought of camping.

"But…I've never been camping before. What do you do? What do you need?" I stammered out in a small panic.

"I can help you pack if you want," Kyoya stated, nudging his glasses up higher on his nose, and I could feel that there was another agenda behind those words.

Nodding meekly, we went to my temporary room in the manor and after we were both in the room, Kyoya closed the door.

"Markus-kun, I have something to tell you," he stated in such a tone that I felt my heart stop and fear seeped into my veins.

I felt my tail and ears droop as he looked everywhere but at me. I felt as though he was waiting for me to say something, but nothing came to mind so I stayed silent. "Renge-san…wants us to marry as soon as I graduate, which is this year. I've tried to call it off, but no one will listen to a word I say. I was wondering…if you would consider running away with me once I've saved up enough money to support us until I find a job."

The fear turned to shock as he met my gaze. Words were stuck in my throat as what he said registered in my mind and a large grin spread across my face. "I'd love to!" I cried out and hugged him.

I felt his body relax as I held him close then I felt his lips press into my hair in between my ears. "I love you Markus-kun," he whispered and I purred.

Literally, I purred.

Kyoya chuckled and pulled away slightly. "We need to hurry before the others decide to come check that I'm not doing anything bad to you," he stated with a slight frown at the end and I chuckled at that.

"They would do that, wouldn't they," I said as I led him over to my closet and he started looking through what I had, which wasn't much aside from what the Nekozawa family gave me.

I went to go hunt around for something to carry my clothes in when a knock sounded on the door. Confused on who it could be, I walked over to it. Slowly opening it, I looked out to find Kirimi standing there holding a bag for me. "Big brother said that you were going on a trip and needed a bag. Will this do?" she asked and I about face palmed.

"Yes it will. Thank you Kirimi and could you thank your brother for me as well?" I asked in a tone that I hoped didn't show just how frustrated I was with the boy.

Kirimi nodded and gave me a quick hug before going off to do something that I hoped didn't frustrate the others. When I turned around I found Kyoya standing by the bed that was stacked with jeans, t-shirts, a pair of sweats for sleeping in and several other things that I couldn't identify.

I went over to him with the bag Kirimi had given me and he raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised Kirimi can hang around with you. She's terrified of cats," he quickly said the last part so I didn't get the wrong meaning behind his words.

"I know. I've been helping her get over that fear though and so far, it's been going well. Aside from freaking out a bit earlier when a cat surprised her, she's been doing quite well and has taken a liking to me. Which is why her brother hates me I suppose," I responded, saddened by the last bit.

Kyoya took the bag and lightly kissed my forehead. "I'm sure he'll get over it soon," he said as he started packing my bag for me and I just watched, mesmerized by how skillful his hands where, when I noticed a ring around his finger.

"Kyoya-kun, where did you get that ring?" I asked, pointing to the silver band.

Kyoya looked down at it, and I noticed that he paled a bit around the lips. "It's the engagement ring. I only wear it so that my father doesn't complain," he said honestly and his shoulders tensed.

I realized that I could easily destroy this man. That our future, mainly his, was in my hands. So I did what I thought was best and walked over to him and leaned over so I could look in his face. "Kyoya-kun, look at me please," I said as I straighten and he did as I asked and I gave him a sweet smile. "Yes, that ring upsets me, but I do understand why you have to wear it. I'm not going to leave you just because of that."

I could see that my words meant the world to him. A bright smile, probably the brightest that I have ever seen on anyone, light up his face and he leaned over and kissed me sweetly on the lips.

It was just a quick brush of the lips but it was still my first ever and having it come from my mate meant the world to me as butterflies erupted in my stomach and my heart started to pound. "I seriously love you Markus-kun, don't ever doubt that," he whispered and I met his eyes.

"Then don't ever doubt that I would leave you," I retorted and mirth erupted in his eyes.

"I won't," he said as he turned back and finished putting my clothes into the bag.

I turned from him and touched my lips that still tingled from the brief touch of our lips. I could feel that my mouth was smiling with probably the most dorkiest of smiles but I really didn't care at that moment.

I was the happiest man in the world and I didn't care who knew.

**A/N: Sorry that this is so short but if I went any further it would ruin it and so sorry for the late update but I thought I had finished this but then I found out that it had disappeared so I had to rewrite it and then I got horrid writers block!**


	10. New Fear

**A/N: So I'm going to do my best to update regurally though I don't know how well that will work with college and a job going on. I'll still do my best though!**

**Markus: She doesn't own OHSHC. Just me.**

**Emma: *teary eyed* double digits! Thank you everyone for sticking with me through my horrible updates! I love you all! *hands out virtual cookies***

Chapter 10: Enter Kidnapping

I didn't know what to expect when we all clambered into Tamaki's limo and took off. I sat inbetween Haruhi and Kyoya who was holding my hand inbetween our legs and the twin immediately started asking questions as Tamaki started complaining about Mother dating son. (I chose to ignore him while he was bemoaning that). Haruhi just smiled and leaned on my shoulder while I watched through the window as the city fell away and I was left with the view of the scenery. I was really glad that I brought my sketch pad so that I could sketch some of the things I was seeing so I could have references to some of my drawings.

While having Haruhi lean on me, I was leaning on Kyoya and just being in a car period made me sleepy. Feeling like I was welcomed and at home, made me extremely tired that I ended up falling asleep on my friends. I felt a vibration of a chuckle from Kyoya when he noticed this. "Just sleep Markus-kun, I'll wake you when we get to the camping grounds," I heard him faintly whisper and I did just that.

I don't know how much time passed, all I know that when I was awakened, my head was on Kyoya's lap and Haruhi was leaning against the window asleep as well. Slowly sitting up, I rubbed my eyes to get the sleep out of them and then rubbed a kink that had formed in my tail.

"How long?" I muttered, my brain still fuzzy from sleeping so soundly.

"About an hour," Kyoya answered while looking over at Haruhi.

I poked her in the side and then leaned close to her ear. "Tamaki wants you in bed," I whispered which woke her up right then and there with a startled squeak. "I lied," I said quickly which got me a glare from her.

Chuckling, we got out of the limo and Kyoya ended up grabbing both of our bags so I just grabbed the tent and some of the chairs from the trunk of the limo as we walked onto the camp grounds. "Isn't this great~!" Tamaki called out with a spin.

Everyone ignored him and so he found a tree and start cultivating mushrooms. I was half tempted to leave him but then guilt filled me. "Yes Tamaki-kun, it's great, but where are we going to camp? This clearing isn't all that big and I didn't see any branches on our way over here. Is that what people do while camping? Get loose branches and build a camp fire?" I asked and Tamaki looked at me.

"Yea that's what people do! But don't worry! There are pleanty of trees around so there will be pleanty of sticks around and we have a bunch of small tents so we can just build a circular area and put the camp fire in the middle~!" Tamaki said and I sighed silently.

Tamaki could be such an air head.

"Then who rooms with who? I'm guessing the twins will room together and so will Hunny and Mori but what about you, Kyoya, Haruhi and myself?" I asked the obvious question which gave everyone pause.

"I vote Markus rooms with Haruhi since he's gay!" The twins cried out in unison.

"I'm with them on that," Kyoya stated bluntly.

Hunny and Mori nodded and Tamaki sighed. "That'll work I guess if Haruhi doesn't mind," Tamaki said and we all looked at Haruhi for confermation.

"No I don't mind," Haruhi stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Since that's settled, let's go and form camp!" Tamaki cried out in a complete 180 mood swing.

_How could these people put up with this for so long?_ I asked myself as we went on our way deeper into the woods to the other clearing that Tamaki forgot to notify us about.

It was stunning. The trees formed a perfect circle around the area and some flowers where in bloom that fadded in from the tree line. A pleased smile was on his face as he took in our expressions and Hunny started to bound through the flowers, stopping every now and again to bend down and sniff. "Look Usa-chan! Isn't that one pretty?" He would ask his rabbit as the rest of us started to set up camp. I put the chairs near the middle of the clearing and then took several steps away to find the perfect area for the tent.

Gauging the distance by eye I choose and area that was nearly middle between the center and the tree line so we would be safe.

I read too many book where people had choosen to be near the tree line and had been kidnapped.

After pulling out the tents I started to find places where they would work in the circle that Tamaki wanted to make. Setting down the materials that was needed in a small pile I completed the circle. I bent down to the pile I had just made and started to slowly figure out how to put up the tent.

Thankfully, Mori finished whatever it was that he had been doing, took mercy on me and helped me put up the tent. "Thanks Mori," I said with a smile up at the tallest member of the Host Club.

"It's nothing," he said, returning the smile and went to work on the next tent.

I went in the opisite direction and with both of us hitching the tents, we completed it. (With Mori doing most of it since I was still trying to figure it out). Kyoya and the twins came back carring some medium sized sticks that were mostly dry and Tamaki had found some stones to put up a ring in the middle for the camp fire. Haruhi was getting out things to make some dinner and Hunny was still playing in the flowers. I was slightly worried about him getting hurt but then I remembered the story about how Hunny was actually a great fighter, though I still couldn't see it.

I went and claimed one of the chairs and set it up beside the ring of stones Tamaki was making. Sitting in it, I felt my body relax and a content smile appear on my face. "Neko-chan, aren't you going to help?" Tamaki asked as the rock he had been trying to stack fell for the tenth time.

"Nope. I helped put up the tents, I think you'll figure it out eventually," I answered with a smile.

"Mommy! Your boyfriend is being mean!" Tamaki cried over dramaticlly.

I couldn't help but chuckle as Tamaki clung to Kyoya. Kyoya looked over at me with a raised eyebrow and I just grinned. "He should be able to figure out that because the stone is round and fat it won't balance easily," I answered, hinting to Tamaki's inability to figure out basic problems such as this.

Kyoya heaved a heavy sigh and pried the King off of him. "Tamaki-kun, you don't need to stack the rocks, just make a decent ring before doing anything else," Kyoya instructed as he knelt down to help the inapt king.

Tamaki watched before helping Kyoya put up the ring of rocks. They soon got the fire ring set up and the twins stacked the logs near by. I decided to go play with Hunny as the four boys tried to start a fire. I had no idea so I knew I would be useless.

"Hey Hunny, what are you doing?" I asked as I neared the college student.

"I'm making flower crowns! Here's yours!" Hunny cried out and reached up to place the crown on my head.

I knelt down onto one knee and bowed my head. Hunny couldn't help but chuckle at the action as he placed the flower crown onto my head, doing his best to not harm the ears. "Why thank you Hunny, do you need help finishing the others?" I asked and he shook his blonde head.

"I'm nearly done so it's ok!" Hunny said happily and picked up the other finished crowns and handed them to me. "I just need to finish Takeshi's crown and we'll be set!"

I just smiled and then tensed. Something in the woods was setting off warning bells in the back of my mind causing my tail to puff out slightly. "Hunny, we need to get back to the other's come on," I said and started ushering the smaller male to the group.

Hunny gave me a confused look but followed without complaint.

I didn't get to the group though.

A tranquilizer was shot into the base of my neck and I collapsed to Hunny crying out my name.

I heard people rushing and angry shouts before darkness took me. The last thing I remember was Kyoya crying out my name, promising to find me.

**A/N: No excuses aside from writers block. I didn't write any stories for a long time because of it and the story that caused it all is the story of what people call my 'manself' whom is amazing btw. But anyway, for those of you who waited for my update patiently I thank you all! You guys are amazing and I'll do my best to finish this soon.**

**I think maybe a couple more chapters and it'll be done. I want to say that this will be around 15 chapters so it'll end soon…this defiantly wont be over 20 though…**


	11. New Change

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait. Life just got really hetic and shit happened and just..bluh. Anyway! I'm on break and my muse is back so I shall try and get as much done as possible!**

**Markus: She doesn't own OHSHC**

**Warning: This chapter contains death/angst/autopsy related things, you have been warned**

Chapter 11: Enter Laboratory

Markus awoke with a pounding headache, groaning, he sat up and looked around him. He was in a cage again, but this one was bigger than the last one so that didn't pose much of a problem. The problem was, was the fact that he was in a cage and that they had found him. As far as he was concerned, the camping trip was a surprise and no one really knew about it.

Unless Nekozawa told someone which he doubted.

Reaching up he tried to see if he still had the flower crown on his head, but sadly, he didn't. Muttering under his breath, he crawled foreward and peeked through the bars at the front of his cage.

Outside was a table with another one of the experiments on it, this one, thankfully or sadly he didn't know which, was dead. The scientist seemed to be disecting it and that made the nekos' stomach churn.

Moving back to the corner of the cage, Markus curled up and hoped that Kyoya and the others would come soon.

The others

As soon as Markus was taken, Kyoya was on his cellphone, calling everybody he could to get their friend back. Pacing as he talked hurriedly he finally sat in a chair with his wrists pressed to his eyes to try and stop crying.

Haruhi walked over to Kyoya, rubbing his back soothingly as Hunny clung to Mori and Tamaki freaking out. The twins where just talking lowly to each other but anyone could see the panic in their eyes.

"WE NEED TO GO AFTER HIM!" Tamaki finally annouced, causing the rest of them to jump at the sudden annoucement.

"But Boss, how can we follow his trail?" Kaoru asked and Tamaki chuckled.

"Easy, they weren't subtle about taking him," he said, pointing to the destroyed folage.

Everyone quickly headed in that direction, Kyoya's face a determaned mask as they followed the trail to a dirt road. Again, the shadow king called, this time the limo to come around to where the dirt road was.

Once the car reached the dirt road, they took off down the road, following the tracts until they reached a main road.

Kyoya was on his laptop with Haruhi beside him, looking over every square inch of the map he had brought up to try and figure out areas where they could be while on the phone, talking/ordering people around. The female member finally pulled, to the shock of everyone, Kyoya's laptop away and started hunting herself.

"There are a couple areas aroudn where they might have Markus, but I'm not sure which," she said, looking each area over carefully.

"Why not split up and search each area?" Hikaru offered and Tamaki shook his head.

"No, it's too dangerous, we should let the police force do so," Tamaki said, a bit timid now.

"Was is not you who said we should go after them?" Kyoya countered and the Host King shrugged.

"And we did, getting this far, but how can we get in there and get Markus? These aren't our average foes," Tamaki, for once, wisely said. "We can give what we got to your people and be there when they take them down, getting a few ourselves, but not even we stand a chance.

The shadow king sighed, knowing that sadly, he had been bested by Tamaki. Only because he let his emotions get the best of him. Feeding his crew the info, they went to the nearest home, Hunny's and waited.

It was several hours later that they got a call saying that they checked 4 of the 5 and from preliminary searching it seemed that this was the one. The Host Club raced out of the home and to the limo where they hopped in and drove to the fifth building after Kyoya gave the driver the address.

It took the 20 minutes with traffic and soon they where waiting outside while the team went in and started arresting people.

Markus PoV

He was still in the cage when the team came in. The scientist had finished whatever they where doing to the boy they had been disecting and had tossed the body in a bag to be disposed of. The neko didn't miss this one bit as he curled on his side with his back to the front.

He was lightly dozing when voices reached his ears. Twitching them back he moved and saw the police come, recognizing the name as the people belonging to Kyoya. Smiling with releif he awaited to be released though it took awhile as they arrested all of the scintist though a few that they had found in the middle of something allowed to finish so that the children wouldn't die.

As soon as Markus was released he raced outside and straight to Kyoya, clinging to him. "Kyoya!" he cried happily as everyone turned and held him close.

Each one was chanting Markus's name softly, petting his hair and ears as Kyoya was just holding him tight, seeming to never want to let him go again. Markus wrapped his arms around his neck as they moved back to the limo.

Over PoV

They headed back to Hunnys' place, everyone ending up deciding to spend the night as Kyoya and Markus never letting go of each other as Haruhi clung to his other arm.

"So tell me, what happened?" Tamaki asked as everyone sat around a table, most eating, though Markus just snuggled against the glasses wearing male.

"I'd rather not right now," Markus said softly as he closed his eyes.

**A/N: um…yeah, here we go. I'm going to finish this story before working on another that everyone wants me to do XP**

**But I also want to do my OC comic that I have on Smackjeeves and DA.**


End file.
